Where are you?
by Marlyne
Summary: Vegeta takes Bulma away from Earth, but the Z-senshi won't let their friend be taken away just like that! They're going after them to take her back! It's a alternative universe B/V romance, and Gohan also finds himself a sweet girlfriend.
1. Prologue

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: Let's try something original: I don't own DragonballZ or any of the characters, and don't need the money anyway, cause I'm rich! MWAHAHAH! ^_^

A/N. This is my first fic and it's a B/V romance. I won't tell too much, just that it's gonna be sweet, intruging and full of the usual DBZ stuff. Thoughts will be in …, and quotes in "…". Anyways, hope you like it!

***

Somewhere on one of Freeza's ships, Vegeta sat in his quarters, staring out the window. Then a metallic voice came out of his scouter: "Prince Vegeta, please report at Master Freeza's, he has a new assignment for you." Vegeta grunted: "Hmpf, it better be a good one."

***

When Vegeta entered Freeza's quarters, Freeza sat with his back to him sipping his wine. He turned around and said in his soft, genderless voice: "Ah, Vegeta, I was beginning to wonder what took you so long, I actually was a little worried you wouldn't come." But then again, no one dares to disobey me… "Well, about what I let you call for, I have thought of a new method. First I will let the stronger warriors, such as you rid all planets of their fighters, and after that I can send the weaker ones to the now helpless planets and let them purge them. Now I know how Saiyans are, they can't resist a kill. But you're their prince and you have enough self-control to perform such a task without killing all the inhabitants and without harming the landscape too much. Are you willing to go in with this new method?" Vegeta thought for a moment, but had to think quick for Freeza wasn't famous for his patience. I guess I don't really have a choice, if I say no, he'll beat me to a bloody pulp. Maybe I can make it a little less boring "Okay, Freeza, I'm in, but I do have two requests to go with it. The first is that I want to be allowed to refuse a planet if I think it's too pathetic, you can always send some weaker non-Saiyans there, and secondly I want the permission to take servants from the planets if I want to." Freeza was silent for a while Oh well, what bad can come from those two requests? "Well, Vegeta, I'm in a good mood today, so it's okay. The only thing is that I want to put a limit to your slaves-request: There is going to be a maximum of 50 slaves per planet. Otherwise it would get crowded in here don't you think?" "Sure why not…" Vegeta said, almost forgetting Freeza was his superior, he thought of it and quickly added: "… Master Freeza." After that Freeza nodded and dismissed him. While thinking he sipped his wine again Gotta keep an eye on the monkey prince, just to make sure…

***

In the meanwhile on Earth, everyone was celebrating that they had defeated Radditzu, without losing anyone (A/N Goku is still alive). But in the middle of the festivities, Kami silenced everyone, while looking as pale as a Namek can possibly look. "Oh no…" He breathed "They're coming…" Immediately everyone was worried "What, who are coming?!?" Kami regained his posture "A Saiyan even worse than Radditzu, he is about five times stronger, and very skilled. He probably is even stronger than you are, Goku. He is the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. And he's arriving in about 10 months. You may all use my lookout and chambers to train. Let's just hope we discovered in time…" 

***


	2. Chapter one

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: If you don't already know I don't own them, go look at the Prologue.

A/N I don't have so many notes, besides that I hope ya all liked the Prologue, if you think it's boring read on, you might still get to like it. Oh yeah, one more thing. I hate Choutzu, but I kinda like Tien, so Choutzu is out (doesn't exist), but Tien does exist. He was Yamcha's buddy and they robbed people together (in my history). Now on with the story.

***

Vegeta sat in his spaceship, thinking while he waited for sleep to overtake him. 

I hope this planet is a decent challenge, I thought about refusing it, but when Radditzu went there someone beat him with a huge powerlevel, and I'd like to try him. Well, I guess I'll see when I get there… At this point, Vegeta fell asleep.

***

Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were training like mad, to get ready in time for the Saiyan Prince. They had been training for the past eight months, and had all grown much stronger. Goku was now at 8000, Piccolo at 3500, Gohan at 1000 and Krillin, Yamcha and Tien all at about 1500. They all thought that had to be enough. It was such a dramatic increase in power for all of them. But when they went to ask Kami, he said that Vegeta's powerlevel was about 18000, which was way over theirs. Even all their powerlevels added weren't as much as Vegeta. So now they trained even harder. Chi Chi hardly ever saw Gohan in those months, she knew it was for a good purpose, so she didn't bitch about it that much. But in her heart she was really worried. She knew how strong Vegeta was, and that Goku and Gohan weren't strong enough to beat him yet. So she just sat staring out the window, being worried Oh, what if that monstrous Saiyan kills Goku, and my baby? What if he kills the green guy with the sharp canines, Piccolo? Not that I like him or something, but if he is gone, then the dragonballs will disappear too, and I may never see my Goku and sweet little Gohan again!! But then Goku's voice sounded, assuring in her head Oh, Chi Chi, don't think like that, Gohan and I will be just fine, remember, I once promised I'd never leave you, and I'm going to keep that promise Chi Chi shot up "You heard that?" Yeah, of course, if two persons just love each other enough, they can speak with each other through their telepathic bonds. I bet you can do it with Gohan too This made Chi Chi very happy, and she tried it immediately. 

Gohan, sweetie, can you hear me? It's mommy! 

Mom? OUCH! You distracted me mommy, Piccolo was just getting tough on me 

Oh, my poor baby! Is that awful alien hurting you? 

No mom, he's not an awful alien, he's really nice. He's on our side now remember? And besides, it's just training, it's not like he's gonna beat the shit out of me or something

Gohan! Don't use such words! See, he has a bad influence!!

Sorry mom, but I gotta get back to training, or I won't be strong enough to fight the Saiyan! Love you

I love you too Gohan, and remember to keep brushing your teeth!

Chi Chi felt a little better now she knew she was still able to talk to her husband and son. She went back to work, and prayed that Goku and Gohan wouldn't get hurt too much. 

***

Two months later

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were waiting for Vegeta to arrive. Kami had sent Yajirobi to tell them that the Saiyan would land today and in the desert. Before they were able to ask anything more, Yajirobi ran off, back to Corrin's tower to hide there, hoping he would be overlooked by Vegeta, leaving some very surprised Z-senshi behind. "Oh well," Krillin said, "let's just go to the desert, and wait for him." And so they did. At this moment their powerlevels had all raised again. Everybody had already said goodbye just in case. Goku and Gohan had said theirs through their telepathic bond with Chi Chi, and they barely restrained her from coming there with them, to protect them. Krillin had flown to Capsule Corp. to kiss Bulma goodbye, and she had also promised to stay out of the fight. Yamcha had hugged a worried Puar, and Tien kissed Lunch (not Chaotzu) goodbye. So all was set. They were ready to rumble. 

There was a huge crash when Vegeta's ship landed, and all warriors, even though they were prepared, jumped at the sound. Vegeta came hovering out and towards the Z-senshi with a 'you're-so-pathetic'-look written on his face. He was really surprised with what he saw. Huh? This is the group who defeated an elite-class soldier like Radditzu? How can it be, they're all so unlike warriors, I mean three eyes? A Namek? A bald guy with six weird spots on his forehead? And… two Saiyans??? I thought all Saiyans that weren't extinct lived on Freeza's base? This is getting weirder and weirder. Vegeta quickly restored the 'I-am-your-absolute-superior'-look on his face and said, "Well, well, so you're the ones who defeated Radditzu. I must say I'm impressed. Please let me check your powerlevels… HA! They're laughable! How could warriors as pathetic as you defeat an elite-class soldier?" 

As he said this, the faces of the Z-senshi turned angry, and their powerlevels rose. But Vegeta had already turned his scouter off, so he didn't even notice. "So, lets see about the Saiyans. Seeing that there are two of them, there must be a third Saiyan somewhere: the mother. But where is she?" Goku got mad "There is no third Saiyan, Chi Chi is a human, and don't you dare hurt her!" "Ah, this is interesting, so the brat is a half-breed, well, you must be Radditzu's brother, he went searching for you, and you killed him. How unloving, how Saiyanlike… I think I'll fight the Namek first. I'll save you for the last. The other weirdoes aren't even worth fighting." 

With that, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien got so mad that they attacked Vegeta head on. Vegeta let them toy around for a while, but soon got bored and blasted them all away. All three of them were now too hurt to move. Vegeta then proceeded to the Namek. He had quite a high powerlevel, it was of course, nowhere near his own, but it was way higher than Radditzu's had been. Piccolo also didn't even get to lay a hand on Vegeta, and got beaten to an inch of his life, when all of the sudden, Mr. Popo appeared on a magic carpet (yeah I know it's stupid), took Piccolo, and disappeared, using instant transmission. This made Vegeta quite mad, and he started to attack Goku, who was gladly taking Vegeta's attention off his friends and son, while thinking Wow, that was some good thinking of Mr. Popo, now even if Vegeta kills us all, we can be wished back with the dragonballs! 

At this moment, Vegeta had already beaten him and was preparing to finish him off, when all of the sudden Gohans ki jumped enormously. "STOP THAT!!!" he screamed. "YOU LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!!" Vegeta was surprised and dropped Goku to check Gohans ki on his scouter. "WHAT! It's over 14000! How can this be all the sudden? He must have been hiding his ki all along! I must eliminate him fast, before he becomes a real danger!" (Vegeta's powerlevel is 18000) Gohan attacked Vegeta more furiously than he ever had attacked anyone, even Radditzu. He landed many punches and kicks, and Vegeta could barely block them. But soon enough, Gohan became tired, he still was a young fighter, who had only ten months fighting experience. At that moment Vegeta took his chance and blasted Gohan. He was dead immediately. Goku could barely say a quick telepathic goodbye to Chi Chi, and then he was dead too, while Chi Chi broke down in tears. 

Just as Vegeta was about to kill Tien, Yamcha and Krillin too, a blue haired woman came running to the battlefield. "Oh no! Krillin! What did he do to you? You bastard!" Bulma shouted, while running to Vegeta and repeatedly punching him on the chest with all her might. Vegeta was shocked. Is this woman mad or something? Doesn't she understand what I could do to her if I killed all these warriors? Guess not… But I guess I could have some fun torturing the baldy a little with that he lifted Bulma and took her to Krillin. He stood right in front of him, while Bulma had stopped hitting Vegeta, seeing that it was no use. Her rage had turned into grief, because she knew that Vegeta was going to kill Krillin and she could do nothing about it. Then her grief turned into fear, as she looked at Vegeta and saw how he was smirking devilishly. Vegeta felt much better now the woman wasn't screaming anymore, but cowering for him. That's how it was supposed to be. People should cower for him! But back to his torturing idea. He stood in front of Krillin with the woman. "So this is your mate right baldy? Well, lets see how much she likes me!" With that he took Bulma and kissed her long and passionately. Bulma struggled as much as she could, but Vegeta was simply too strong for her. As Vegeta let go, he smirked evilly when he saw how the shocked and angry Krillin tried to stand up, but couldn't. "I kinda like her, so I think I'll take her with me. I need someone to clean my boots anyway. And she will be the perfect one to clean your blood off my armor." "N-n-no! Please don't!" Krillin begged. That was something Vegeta hated. People begging for their lives, or for the lives of others. He blasted Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, all in one big blast. Bulma screamed and started crying again. Vegeta swung her over his shoulder and calmly walked to his spaceship.

***

One week later, the sky turned pitch black and thunder was heard. The Eternal Dragon had been summoned. All the Z-senshi were wished back, and they tried to use the second wish (yes, there is a second wish) to wish Bulma back to earth, but the Dragon said it wasn't possible, because she was held by someone far more powerful than he was. As Krillin heard that, he used the second wish to wish for a large, fast and comfortable spaceship so he could go find Bulma. He then suffered the rage of Chi Chi, but eventually was allowed to take Gohan with him. Goku stayed on earth to protect the planet for other dangers. On a sunny morning they left from Capsule Corp. Chi Chi was crying again, and let Krillin promise about eighty times to take good care of Gohan. "And remember: If anything happens to my little Gohan, you will feel my wrath!!" Everybody kissed goodbye, and the Spaceship took off. As soon as they were out of earth's solarsystem, Gohan went to sleep and left Krillin in the control room. Krillin stood by the window and one silent tear swept across his face, while he silently vowed to find her. But how? "Oh Bulma, my sweetheart, where are you???"

***

So everybody liked it? I'll try to come up with the next part ASAP. Please review, I luv reviews. Bye!


	3. Chapter two

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: If you don't already know I don't own them, go look at the Prologue.

Vegeta entered his spaceship, with Bulma swung over his shoulder, smacked her on the floor and quickly set the coordinates for Freeza's main ship. He sighed. This was going to be a very long trip, with the screaming woman aboard. He almost regretted taking her with him, he actually had only done it to torture the baldy, to let the last thing he saw before he died be something bad happening to his mate. And of course, Vegeta had to admit that the woman was beautiful, and since he needed a new personal slave anyway, why not have a pretty one. It also was kinda fun that she had such a loud mouth. The only thing she missed was proper respect for him. But he would scare her so much, that she would cower before him, and all would be settled. 

Bulma lied on the ground rubbing her sore behind, when she noticed the doors slowly closing. She realized what was happening, that Vegeta had meant it when he said he would take her with him, as his personal slave. And that she would be taken into space with him. Shocked as she was, she knew exactly what to do: she jumped off the ground and made a run for the doors. If she was fast enough, she might just make it. But she hadn't counted on Vegeta's superior speed. Just at the moment she jumped for the doors, she found her way blocked by Vegeta, who grabbed her, and held her until the doors were totally closed. Now, she could escape no more, so it was safe to let her go. With a deafening noise the spaceship took off, and Bulma fell down by the force they excited the atmosphere with. 

As soon as things had calmed down a bit, Vegeta took a seat, and started sending a message to home base, that his mission had been completed easily. 

"This is Prince Vegeta calling home base, is anyone there? Hello? Answer me!!" 

"Yes prince Vegeta, this is Lettucas speaking. Do you have any news?" 

"Yes," Vegeta answered, not even caring whom he was talking to, "I have rid the planet of all it's fighters, as ordered, and am on my way back to base now. I will be arriving in two weeks precisely." 

"Yes my prince," the man who was apparently a Saiyan answered. "Master Freeza ordered to ask you how many slaves you took with you, what their powerlevels, ages and genders are. Could you please inform me of that?" Vegeta grunted. What does the old fool care? He's just being inquisitive "I have taken only one slave with me, powerlevel: 8, age…..Hey woman! What's your age?" Bulma didn't answer, she just sniffed and said nothing. Vegeta shrugged. "Fine! Age: around 30…" 

"Hey!" Bulma yelled. "I'm 19! I'm not that old!" Vegeta just smirked. "Age: nineteen, gender: female. Is this all you need to know?….. Right. I'll contact home base again later."

In the meanwhile, Bulma just laid there on the ground, thinking if she ever had felt more miserable in her life. She came to the conclusion that this was definitely the worst she had felt in years. Her whole body hurt, and her stupid attempt to escape had failed miserably. And that's only the least, what is even worse, is that I'm trapped in a stupid spaceship with a stupid alien prince, who thinks I'm just going to bow down to him and clean his boots! No way! What arrogance! Who does he think he is! I am as a matter of fact the richest girl in the world! The next president of Capsule Corp. and the most beautiful girl in the world too. Humph! I'm not going to be his humble servant just because he wants me to be! "Hey! Prince of Dorks!" she yelled to Vegeta "If you want me to be your stupid slave, just try and make me!" In less than a second Vegeta was in front of her, pinning her against the wall. "Now, you puny human, listen carefully, I am going to say this only once: You have two choices. You can chose to be impudent and not obey me, and suffer a horrible agonizing death, or even better, a horrible agonizing short life. Or you can chose to bow down to me, have proper respect for me and do as I say, and your life will be a little better than that." Bulma thought about if and eventually asked: "What do you mean with horrible agonizing life?" Vegeta smirked "Well, let me put it this way. I could do three things to you. Firstly I could send you to the whores house, which will surely be agonizing. Secondly I could send you to Nappa, as a gift, but then you wouldn't survive one night. Thirdly I could sell you at the slaves market. I think you would be worth quite a bit." Bulma shuddered at the mere thought. I don't know who this Nappa is, but if I wouldn't survive one night, I can imagine what he's like. Being a whore in an alien home base wouldn't be too attractive either and who knows what I'll end up to be when I'm sold at a slaves market? No, I guess I'll just show a little respect… for now…. "Okay, you win. But don't think I like it! Now, what should I call you? Veggie?" Vegeta growled lowly at this. Bulma shuddered Note to self: Don't call him Veggie and gulped nervously. "You will call me Prince Vegeta!" I think that will settle for the bitch for now "Now start cleaning my boots and armor while I take a bath! There are some rags in the closet over there." 

Bulma nodded, grabbed a rag from the closet and started cleaning. This is so humiliating! Me, the future president of CC, cleaning some aliens boots! ARG! But I can't do much about it now, so I'll just settle with it. But you, _Prince_ Vegeta, just wait and see…

Vegeta went to the bathroom, started the water, undressed and slowly lowered himself into the bath. Ahhh, that feels good. I must have been more beaten up than I thought. A regeneration tank wouldn't be bad now, but who knows what the woman would do while I was in there. I'll just settle for a good night's rest after dinner. Vegeta stayed sitting in bath for half an hour, and then came out. The water was all bloody and dirty, so he took a brief shower before he redressed. As he came out he found that the woman still wasn't done cleaning. She looked tired, but hell, what did he care! "You still aren't done yet woman? What's taking you so long? Any other servant would have been done long ago!" The woman looked up at him with a very sad and tired look on her face. "Well, I'm sorry, but this is the first time I did this, and it's really hard to clean this stuff with only water." She had used only water? Of course it took long without soap! It would've taken her hours! "You stupid woman! Why didn't you use some cleaning soap?" 

"Well, how could I know what those tubes are? I can't read the darn things! What are those letters, Arabian or so?" Vegeta mentally slapped himself. Oh, of course, they were written in Saiyan! How could she know? Vegeta walked to the closet and took some cleaning stuff for armor out of it. "Here woman, this should do it. You go clean my armor and after that I'll get you some dinner." With this he walked out and left Bulma alone to go on with the cleaning.

Bulma didn't know how to feel. She should feel mad, because Vegeta had let her try to clean his damned armor for half an hour using only water, while there was soap. Yes, she was mad about that. But on the other hand, maybe he didn't realize, he did look kind of guilty… She didn't know. But why did she care. She was only a servant; Vegeta couldn't care less about her. But then again, if he didn't care, then why had he taken her with him in the first place? This was all so confusing!

After Vegeta had had his meal, what had taken him again, half an hour, he figured that the woman would be done cleaning by now, so he piled two plates with food, and took them to her. As he came in she just put the last rags back in the closet, and looked, if possible, even more tired. When she saw the food she brightened a bit. "Oh, thank you Vegeta! I mean Prince Vegeta. I was getting really hungry." Vegeta snorted. "It's okay woman, after eating you can go take a bath, or a shower, whatever. After that I will show you the bedroom." Bulma just nodded happily and started eating. Vegeta left and went to contact the base again, to make sure that his quarters would be applied to a servant with a low powerlevel when he got back. He then just sat by the window, staring at the stars and planets rapidly passing by.

Bulma ate, and then took a shower. It was great. The food was delicious, and very varied, and she felt really much better after the shower. She was glad that she at least had some capsules with clothes with her, and quickly changed into some fresh ones. She didn't know what to do next, so after she had cleaned her dishes and put her clothes back in the capsule, she decided to go find Vegeta. How big can this stupid ship be? She indeed found him very quickly. He was in the control room, where she had been before. She stared at him quietly for a while. He looked so relaxed, watching the stars. Not at all the stressed out arrogant Prince he pretended himself to be. She coughed to draw his attention. 

He almost jumped. He hadn't sensed her ki, it was so low he hardly noticed it. 

How long had she been standing there? He didn't know, but quickly regained his posture. "Well woman, are you tired? I think we should retire." Now it was Bulma's turn to be shocked. Did he say _we_? Do I have to sleep with him too? Oh, damned! I was hoping to get some rest! "What! Do I have to sleep with you?" She asked. Vegeta's intentions were also just to get some sleep, but there was only one bed, because slaves usually had to sleep on the floor. Hell, he thought since she is so tired, it won't matter that much to share. The bed is king-sized anyway. So he just nodded and took her to the bedroom. When Vegeta undressed, and ordered Bulma to do so too, she got a little scared, but he kept his boxers on, and made now objection when she went to bed in a huge T-shirt, so she figured he wasn't going to rape her or something. They would just go to sleep. So she relaxed a bit and lied down on her half of the bed. She heard Vegeta shift a little next to her, but he soon relaxed. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she heard Vegeta's voice "Hey woman, I'm just being curious: what's your name?" She smiled a little and moved closer to him. 

"My name is Bulma." 

"Well, good night then, Bulma." 

"Good night, Vegeta."

And they both drifted off to sleep.

***

One week later

Bulma sighed as she stared out the window. Everything was boring! The work was boring, Vegeta was unreadable, she had been with him for a week now, and still didn't know if he liked her or not, even the view was boring! Suddenly she felt an incredible force pulling at her. She screamed in fear for Vegeta, who came storming in and held her tightly, she wasn't pulled any further, because Vegeta was strong enough to keep holding her. When it was over she sobbed in his arms letting out all the fear bottled up inside her. He comforted her, and held her for a long time. Eventually she stopped crying, and Vegeta let go. "Thank you Vegeta, for saving me from that incredible force. I really…. I just…. Thank you!" She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He just snorted and walked out of the room. It was then that realization hit her. It must have been the dragonballs! My friends tried to wish me back! Oh no! Well, I guess I'll just have to get used to living with Vegeta 

***

Five days later

Bulma heard a bleeping sound in the control room. She pressed some buttons at random and was lucky. A voice could be heard: "Prince Vegeta, is that you? Hello?" Bulma pressed a button and answered: "This is Bulma Briefs, can I help you?" 

"Yes," the voice said, "could you please call Prince Vegeta, I have some sad news for him." Bulma shrugged "Sure, why not. Just wait a sec…. VEGETA! YOU'VE GOT A MESSAGE!" Vegeta came in and looked at Bulma disapprovingly for answering the call, and took the receiver. "Yes…. Yes…… Oh my god, who did it? Well, it's your job to find out! Just do it! I'll blast them all!!!!!" He ended the transmission. And his anger immediately turned into grief. He walked to the window, and stared out to the stars. 

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Nothing. Just go away!"

" But Vegeta, I…"

"NO! Go away!!"

"Vegeta, please…"

"Woman, this is the last time I'm warning you, GO AWAY!!!"

But Bulma still wasn't intimidated. She walked over to Vegeta, even though she didn't even know why. What the HELL am I doing? He'll blast me for sure!!. Bulma laid a comforting hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta swirled around and shouted once again: "WOMAN! LEAVE NOW!" Bulma stumbled back. Because of the force of his yelling, but also because she was shocked. Did…. were there tears in Vegeta's eyes? This made her even more determined to stay. She softly walked back to Vegeta and kissed the tears on his cheeks and eyes. "Vegeta, what happened?" Vegeta tried desperately to regain his posture, but failed. "It…. my mother… she has been assassinated. And my sister too….T-they don't know exactly who did it yet… I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!" Bulma was filled with sorrow for Vegeta. How sad was it to hear that your mother and sister were assassinated, and that, while you were on a spaceship, and couldn't be there… Sure, she had seen her friends die at the hands of Vegeta, but in the back of her head she had always known that they could and would be wished back. Poor, poor Vegeta. Bulma felt an urging to comfort him; she knew how sad he felt. So she took his head in her hands, lifted it and kissed his eyes, he leaned into her, holding on to her for dear life. She then hugged him tightly saying: "Oh, Vegeta I'm so sorry for you…. I don't know what to say…. I…." Realization hit her Oh my god, did I just almost say I that I love him? Yes, it's true, I love Vegeta, he has always been so nice, he never raped me, and he's so sweet underneath his arrogance…. I do love Vegeta!. "Vegeta, I know this is a weird moment to say it but… I love you. I love you with all my heart." Vegeta said nothing. He just hugged her tighter. "I…I love you too, Bulma." And so they just stood there for what seemed like ages. Sad, and happy at the same time, because something sad had happened, but also something very happy. They had finally committed their love.

***

Hours later, Vegeta lifted Bulma in his arms and took her to the room they had shared for almost two weeks. He lied her down on the bed and kissed her sweetly, with unbelievable tenderness. Bulma kissed back, eternally happy, that she had found her love at last. It wasn't Krillin, even though he had always been really sweet, and funny and loving. It was Vegeta. Her one true love. At that moment something strange happened. Inside her mind an enormous world opened, it hit her like a slap in the face. She felt Vegeta's shock about it too. She let it flood over her, and realized that it was Vegeta's mind. What is happening? I don't get it! "Vegeta I.." Vegeta hushed her. "Shhh, I already heard your thoughts. This means that we have bonded. We opened our minds for each other's. Now we can also read each other's thoughts, and communicate telepathically. It is one of the many signs of real true love. Although the telepathic communication can be done among all people caring for each other who try hard enough, the mind reading, and being able to see in each other's memories is something that happens very seldom. It confirms our deep love. You can now look at my memories, as well as I can see yours. But I strongly advise you not to look at my past. You're not ready for that yet." With that the amazing world closed, and Bulma almost cried at the loss. She tried to mentally force herself into Vegeta's mind again, and succeeded. Mercilessly she began to search for his memories his childhood, and was shocked with what she saw.

__

Flashback

Vegeta was only a little boy, and today was his fourth birthday. Even though Saiyans do not celebrate birthdays, Vegeta's alien babysitter promised to get him a present. Vegeta could hardly wait. What would she get him? Ah, there, the door opened. He screamed at what he saw. It were his father and Lord Freeza, and his father had in his right hand, a bloody package, and in his left hand the lifeless body of his babysitter. "What was the meaning of this, Vegeta?!" his father shouted to him. "Did you get this woman to do such worthless things? She told me that she was going to celebrate your birthday! What is that junk?!" Vegeta cringed at the anger in his fathers voice "No, father, the alien lady said that we should celebrate that I have become another year older, and that she would get me a gift." The king scowled. "Well, it is worthless. And we cannot have your servant teach you worthless things! From now on you will be living on Lord Freeza's ship, and he will raise you. Consider yourself honored." Vegeta shrunk even more. "Yes father. I am honored Master Freeza." He bowed for them and Freeza chuckled. His father threw the bloody gift on the ground and the servants body next to it. Then Freeza and the king left. As soon as they were gone, Vegeta crawled over to the lifeless body of his babysitter. "Cyar! Please wake up! Cyar!" His babysitter slowly opened her eyes. "V-vegeta, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… tried this…..go see your mother before you leave….I love you…." She then became limp. "NO! Cyar! Don't die! NO!!" Vegeta cried, hot tears fell on the face of Cyar, his beloved babysitter. 

When he had stopped crying he looked at the bloody gift and opened it. It was a teddybear, also soaked in blood. Cyars blood. "NOOOO!!" He took the bear and rolled up on his bed. Crying, not thinking this pain would ever end.

End Flashback

Flashback

Freeza looked down upon the little boy that kneeled before him. Vegeta was now 9 years old, and was reporting upon the purging of another planet. "I'm sorry it took us so long, Master Freeza, but the inhabitants were stronger than we thought they would be." Freeza chuckled "Wrong answer, Vegeta. You should just purge planets within the given time. But I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let you live." Vegeta looked up hopefully. "Thank you, Master Freeza, with your permission, I will retire now" "Ah, ah, ah, no Vegeta, I only said I would let you live. _I didn't say I would let you get away with this." With that he dematerialized, and rematerialized behind Vegeta. He hit him hard on the back and the helpless child fell to the floor. Freeza then placed his foot on Vegeta's head and began pressing. Vegeta could hardly breathe and felt his nose being crushed. Just before it broke, Freeza removed his foot, and began shooting tiny, but sharp and powerful blasts at his chest. Vegeta was helpless. He fell to the ground, but Freeza still continued. Finally he kicked Vegeta one last time and called for a servant. Zarbon came in and Freeza ordered him to take the child to a regeneration tank. Zarbon did it just in time. Vegeta had survived yet another assault from Freeza. _

End Flashback

At this moment Vegeta managed to push Bulma out of his mind. He was angry to say the least. "What did you think you were doing! I told you not to do that! I said…" Vegeta paused here because he saw that Bulma had cuddled herself up into a tiny ball, and was shaking with broken sobs. Vegeta was crushed. Is the woman crying for me? Because of those memories? Is she crying for what I went through? No one has ever cried for me… God, she really does love me… and I really do love her! Vegeta just took the sobbing Bulma in his arms, and kissed her softly. "I love you, Bulma, I really do." With that they dozed off. Bulma warm and happy in Vegeta's protecting arms. But just before Vegeta fell asleep another thought hit him Tomorrow we'll arrive at home base. I will have to protect her from the men, and most of all keep her away from Freeza, cause when he gets his hands on my mate, I will never forgive myself

*** 


	4. Chapter three

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: If you don't already know I don't own them, go look at the Prologue.

****

Note: Gohan is 17, Krillin is 22, Ikala is 17, Bulma is 19, Vegeta is 25

A little more hopefully Krillin pressed the launch button once again. They had been questing for what? Two weeks? Three? Yeah, that was close. Nearly three weeks had gone by, and they had found no trace of Bulma or even Vegeta. And though every one of the inhabitants of every one of the planets they had visited on this side of the galaxy knew Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyan, and feared him, Krillin and Gohan had found no one who could tell them his present whereabouts. So they were now off to another planet, hoping to gain some information there. At least they now had some hope, after the information from the King of Mayoshi-sei gave them, they had a plan to go on with. So they just hoped they would arrive at the port soon.

In the meanwhile Gohan sat down, rested his head in his hands and stared at Krillin. Poor Krillin, he looks so worried, but really tired too. Sometimes I wonder why we go on with this quest for Bulma. I mean, what's the use? No one knows where Vegeta or Bulma are, and the galaxy's so huge, it could take us years only to find someone who has seen her, let alone knows where she is. But luckily Ikala's father could give us some information. I don't think I could convince Krillin of stopping this search anyways. He's so determined! He must really miss Bulma… Oh well, I'd better get some sleep With that Gohan walked off to his quarters to get some rest.

The next morning Gohan woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy. He still remembered his dream. It was of Ikala, the girl who he met at their last stop…

***

When they had arrived at the planet, the creatures that lived there had greeted them hospitably; they were all quite beautiful looking creatures, who all had different colors of body and black or white hair. They called themselves Mayoshi-jin, and talked a language that sounded like English, only a little changed. The Mayoshi-jin, as soon as Krillin asked them, immediately brought them to their King and Queen. 

"Greetings, my alien friends, what brings you here?" The King, who had a gold type of skin and white hair, said. He had a deep intimidating voice. Next to him sat the Queen, who was purple-skinned. She had beautiful, long, black hair, and friendly, but also with a hint of sadness in her eyes, smiled down on them. But the third person was the one who stunned Gohan the most. She was obviously the princess, and she had a lightblue skin, and also beautiful long black hair. Gohan thought she was gorgeous. She sat next to the King and Queen, and smiled to Gohan, trying to hide her curiosity. Gohan smiled back at her, but quickly turned his attention back to the matter at hand as Krillin spoke: "First of all, you majesty, I would like to thank you for the kind recival, and that you could see us so quickly." "Why of course!" the King said, "We always try to help our guests as quick as possible. But, what can we do for you?" Krillin was relieved that they had landed on such a friendly planet, with such helpful inhabitants. "Well, your majesty, about a month ago, an evil Saiyan invaded our planet. His name was Vegeta and…" And with that Krillin told the whole story, he only twisted it a bit, he left out the dragonballs. The less people who knew about them, the better. As he finished, the King thought for a while and spoke: "When prince Vegeta was only a small boy, he was taken away from his parents to be raised at Freeza's ship to join his forces. Freeza does that a lot. He takes away very small children, usually at the age of four or five, and raises them to ruthless planet-purgers on his base. He…" The Queen now spoke "He took our son from us too. His name was Jeice. He was taken from us when he was five, and we haven't seen him since. All we heard was that he had joined the Ginyu Squad about five years ago. I have no doubt that he is a ruthless killer now too." It was the first time the Queen had spoken, and they could hear form the grief in her voice how hard it was for her that her son was taken away form her. "At least we still have Ikala. Luckily Freeza has no interest in girls for fighting." 

"So," the King took over, "It is likely that Vegeta, since he works for Freeza, will return to Freeza's base in time. So, if you can find out what base Freeza is currently staying on, you'll be able to find Vegeta, and therefor will also be able to find the one you call Bulma."

"Thank you!" Krillin all but shouted. "And do you know where we can find out where Freeza's ship is right now?"

"Yes," the King replied, "you should go to the nearest port and ask there. They're likely to know where Freeza is. But please, stay one day with us. You could probably use the rest. I will send some guards with you to show you your rooms, and my daughter Ikala will personally show Gohan around if he'd like to." Krillin thought for a moment Oh well, what could one day matter? These people have been so kind "We'd be happy to accept, your majesty." 

Gohan was really glad that Krillin had accepted, because now he had a chance to get to know Ikala better. So Krillin was showed to his quarters, and Gohan happily strolled off with Ikala, but turned normal when he asked Ikala about Jeice. "So, your brother has been taken away by Freeza? I'm so sorry for you! You must miss him very much!" Ikala sighed "Yes, I really miss him. I am his younger sister, and was only two when he was taken away, but I do remember him. He used to be so sweet to me." 

"But, then, why haven't you been taken away too? I mean, not as a fighter, but I heard Freeza also has many slaves and even a harem." 

"That is true, but we do have some sort of a treaty with Freeza, and if he would take the princess of the Mayoshi-jin as his slave, he would have all the Mayoshi-jins against him. And for now we are too valuable to him to loose, because we make his precious scouters for him."

"Well, I guess your lucky then" Gohan said "because I'm sure that he would otherwise immediately have taken a woman as beautiful as you." Ikala blushed "You sure know how to flatter people don't you?" Gohan smiled "What could I do else to you than flatter you?" Ikala blushed even deeper and quickly said "Come Gohan, let me show you the throne room." She took Gohan by his hand and they walked off. Together, they spent an entire afternoon, talking and laughing. As they walked the door of Gohan's quarters, Gohan kept walking slower and slower, until they stood still in front of the door. "Well," he said, "Guess this is a goodbye, since I'll be leaving again tomorrow" She sighed "Yes, I guess… Well then, goodnight Gohan." She turned to walk away, but Gohan grabbed her arm. "Ikala… Aren't you gonna give me a goodnight kiss?" Ikala just looked at him and leaned in closer. Gohan took this as a yes, and kissed her sweetly. When he was about to break loose, Ikala grabbed him firmly, and deepened the kiss. At that point Gohan couldn't control himself anymore. He kicked open the door, and pulled Ikala inside. "Do you want to do this?" Gohan asked. "Yes, Gohan, yes I really want to." So Gohan lifted her up and carried her to the bed….

The next morning they had awoken in each other's arms, and it had felt so right, that they both couldn't bring themselves to let go. But eventually they had to. Gohan went out first to take a shower, and after him Ikala took hers. When they appeared at breakfast they just heard the King say to the Queen and Krillin: "Yes, I checked her room, but she really wasn't there!" At that moment all three of them looked up to see Gohan and Ikala with their arms around each other's waists, as they faced the table. Krillins and the Kings mouths fell open and the Queen smiled happily "I knew it the moment I saw those two walk away together! They're just destined to be bonded." 

"But… how could you know? And more important: How is this going to work out?" The King asked, still hardly believing what he saw, "Gohan and Krillin-san are leaving today!" Gohan smiled and looked deep into Ikala's eyes. "I will come back within half a year or maybe even sooner, to pick her up. Then I will take her with me and marry her. I promise." The Queen smiled happily "Well then, all is settled. You will come back soon to marry Ikala, and I know for sure that you will be very, very happy together." 

Two hours later Krillin and Gohan were ready for takeoff. Despite her knowledge that she would see Gohan again as soon as possible, Ikala still had to cry a little. Gohan hugged her, then kissed her passionately. "Please don't cry Ikala, I will be back. I promise. I love you." Ikala smiled. "I love you too Gohan. Take care. Bye!" And Gohan and Krillin, after thanking the King and Queen of Mayoshi-sei, boarded their ship and took off once again. 

***

So now they were on their way to the port. They would arrive there tomorrow, if all went well. At least the King and Ikala had been able to give Krillin and Gohan a super-speed-course of the standard language in the universe. It wasn't that hard. It actually sounded a lot like Japanese, so it was quite easy to learn for Krillin and Gohan. "Well Gohan, since there isn't much more to do, would you like a mental sparring session? It can always be useful!" Gohan was glad to. "Sure!" They both closed their eyes in meditation and the sparring match began.

***

Vegeta's ship landed on the base with a thump. They were two weeks late. The night Vegeta had gone to sleep with Bulma in his arms, he had thought that they would arrive at Freeza's base in another day. But that hadn't been true. The next day he saw that they were only half the way. The ship had automatically slowed down, and was now going as fast as Bulma's fragile body could handle. So now, a month had gone by since they had left from earth, and they were finally there, at Freeza's main base. "Now, woman, I need you to be very quiet and as unnoticed as possible, for I do not want too many people fussing about you. Because if they don't I will be able to just keep you as a personal slave in my quarters." Bulma got a little angry about this "Hey mister! I thought I wasn't your slave anymore! I am carrying your baby here you know!" Vegeta clamped his hand over her mouth "Hush! I don't plan on treating you as a slave, I'm just keeping you as one. It's sort of your disguise. Now, will you let me explain? I will act average, just as all the other men at the base. Then Freeza will think I've finally become normal, and won't pay much attention to me anymore."

"And what," Bulma demanded, "is known as _normal _on this base? I hope it does not involve me being screwed by every other man on the base!" 

"Calm down woman, relax. It does not mean you will be treated as a whore, you will be seen as my slave, so everyone who is weaker than me, which is everyone save Freeza and his right hand Zarbon, will have nothing to do with you, and are not allowed to do anything to you. Then, as for the _normal _behavior, it includes me bathing with bathing girls, acting like you are my little toy, and inviting Zarbon and other high ranked Saiyans over from time to time, who will be served drinks and stuff by you, and take baths with you if they want to and I approve. I won't give my permission too often, but I will give it now and then, to prevent rising suspicion. Then, Freeza will be happy, and won't suspect a thing. I will train like mad and as soon as I am strong enough to beat him, I will kill Freeza. Till then, we'll have to keep up the comedy." Bulma sighed, and thought that there wasn't much else to do Pah! Like I can say no! If I disagree, he'll make me do it. He still is in the top position and could blast me any time. But in her heart Bulma knew Vegeta would never hurt her. But she also knew that what he had said was true. They had to try their best to stay unnoticed. And if this was the only way, then so be it. "Okay Vegeta, I agree. But please try to keep the bathings as less as possible."

"Oh, you'd rather have a smelly mate!"

"No you moron! You know very well what I mean!"

"Alright woman, alright! Stop the yelling!" Vegeta laughed and took Bulma out of the ship. "Now," Vegeta said, "I want you to scream and curse as much as possible, but also be very afraid of me. I don't think the first part would be that hard for you, now would it? You're always screaming and cursing" 

"ARG! Vegeta! You're impossible! I personally think the cowering in fear part will be hard. Seeing as what a pathetic warrior you are!" Vegeta just snorted, swung Bulma over his shoulder and started walking to the check-in. Bulma took a deep breath and started yelling while pounding Vegeta's back "Why you stupid pathetic monkey prince! Put me down right now! I mean it! I…" 

"Shut up, puny slave!" Vegeta said, just loud enough for the alien in the check-in to hear. "Why you! How dare you try to shut me up! Shut up yourself! I will kill you! I swear! I will poison your food, strangle you at night and put really nasty chemicals in your bath! You will not survive this! I swear I'll kill you! I'm gonna…." They had now reached the check-in. Vegeta all of the sudden took Bulma of his shoulder and tossed her to the ground. Bulma landed with a smack. Oww, Kami! Vegeta could go easy on the acting! Vegeta stood before Bulma who was still sitting on the ground. He bowed over her and with his evilest, scariest smirk he said "Now woman, listen really, really carefully. You are nothing more than a puny slave. I am the almighty prince Vegeta. I am about a million times stronger than you, so my dear sweet little slut, I strongly advise you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bulma almost tumbled back at the force he shouted with. "Now, stand up! Go over there and wait there till I'm done. And don't you dare move a muscle or I'll blast you to bits." Vegeta then turned at the man in the check-in. It was Kuwi. Oh, how he hated Kuwi. Kuwi smiled a fake smile at him. "Well, well Vegeta, this is how we all know and love you. I really don't think she'll dare open her mouth again." He glared at Bulma. "Now, back to business. You've been to planet Earth right? Okay let me see… Ah, there it is! You are really late. I thought that you would arrive two weeks ago. It took you nearly a month! What happened?" Vegeta looked at Kuwi with a 'why-should-I-tell-you'-look on his face, but realized that he was trying to act normal. So he just answered normally. "I thought that we would, but my slave has a really low powerlevel, and her body is not capable to travel at such speed. So we had to fly at half of the maximum speed. That's why it took me twice as long." Kuwi nodded understanding. "Well. How many warriors were on that planet that you have defeated?" Vegeta thought for a while "I believe there were five, one was sort of rescued, but he was so injured that he probably was dead five minutes later. So that makes six." Kuwi wrote it down "Ookaay… and you have brought only one slave? This one? So the gender is: female, age and powerlevel?" Vegeta still remembered them. "Age: nineteen, powerlevel: eight." Kuwi wrote that down too. "And what do you plan on doing with the slave? Whorehouse?" The last bit sounded a bit too eager for Vegeta, but he held his anger in check and said, "No, I needed a new personal slave, since Nappa accidentally killed my last one. So I'll keep her myself. I think I'll get to like this little toy." Kuwi looked disappointed "Okay." He wrote that down too. "Well, I'll give message to Freeza that you're back, how many days do you minimally need to rest till your next assignment?" Vegeta looked at Bulma "Well, about a week, more if it is possible, but at least a week." Kuwi put his notebook away "Okay, that's all! Have fun with your new toy! If you were through with it, I'd love to take over…" Vegeta clenched his teeth and said nothing. He just grabbed Bulma by the arm and marched away. 

As soon as they were in Vegeta's rooms, Bulma let herself drop on the bed. "Oww, by bottom still hurts. Vegeta, do me a favor and go easy on the acting next time." Vegeta smirked "Oh, you poor thing. Let me make that better." He jumped on the bed too and kissed her while rubbing her sore behind. "That's better?" he asked in a mocking sweet voice. "Almost…" Bulma said seductively. Vegeta knew exactly what she meant with that, and was eager to comply…

***

Krillin and Gohan walked through the lanes, searching for an information point or something. "Man, Krillin, these ports are huge! At least we can now read the signs!" Krillin nodded "Yeah, it sure was a good plan to learn the standard language. Wait! There! I believe that's the info station!" Gohan looked where Krillin pointed. "Yeah! I believe you're right! Good job! Let's go ask if they tell ship locations." They almost ran to the Information center. Behind the counter there was a tall orange alien. He looked like Piccolo, but then in orange and with spiky hair. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" He said in a low voice. "Well, actually we were wondering if you could tell the location of certain ships, or persons. Is that in your capability?" The alien nodded "Yes, of course. Which locations would you like to have?" Krillin looked at Gohan happily, and then back at the alien. "Well, we would like to know if you could tell us where Freeza is right now." The alien looked at them with more interest now. "Ah, I see, you mean _Lord _Freeza right? And may I ask why you need to know that?" 

"We are looking for Prince Vegeta, and he is likely to be on the same base where Freeza is, so we need to find Freeza first. "Ah, yes." The alien said What the hell could they need Vegeta for? No one ever wants to go to him! "Well, I think I could help you with that. Look. This here is a scouter. It tells you what people's powerlevels are, but also is a communicator. It was once the property of one of Freeza's men. Which means that every time Freeza sends his men a message through their scouters, you will receive it as well. At this moment Freeza is at base 34'72, and as soon as he moves, this scouter will tell you where to. It is for sale for only…. 900 colews. Do you want it?" Krillin looked at Gohan and asked: "900 colews. How much is that? About 300 dollars right? Ain't that too expensive?" Gohan shook his head. "He does not look like the salesman kind of guy, so he won't make it any cheaper. If this is how to get Bulma back, we should buy It." he whispered. Krillin turned back to the alien "Okay, we'll take it. Here's the money." The alien happily took it. "Thank you. I hope you'll have much profit out of it. Goodbye!" He closed the window. Krillin and Gohan slowly walked away. "Well, I'm glad Ikala's dad gave us some intergalactic money. We needed it." Gohan said. "Yeah. It's great. Let's go find Freeza's base."

They entered their spaceship and set the coordinates. "I think it will take us about two weeks to reach the base. Let's just hope Freeza doesn't leave in the meanwhile." Krillin said. He once again walked to the window and stared out. He suddenly became sad again. Bulma's out there somewhere. I hope she's okay… 

***

On earth all the Z-senshi who were left behind sat together. It had been three weeks since Krillin had left, and a month since Bulma had been taken away. Bulma's dad had found a way that might work to reach Krillin and Gohan in their spaceship, and they were all together to maybe talk to Krillin and Gohan. "Hello? Hello! HELLO! Anybody there?" Dr. Briefs shouted into the microphone. "H-hello?" came the crackling reply "Who is this?" All the people who were gathered cheered as they recognized the voice as Gohans. Chi Chi immediately pushed Dr. Briefs aside and snatched the mic. "Gohan? Gohan sweetie! Are you okay?" 

"Hey mommy!" Gohan said, "Yeah, I'm fine, and so is Krillin."

"Oh! My baby! It's so good to hear from you again!"

"Yeah mom. It's great. But you know what's even better? I met this girl and we…"

Chi Chi interrupted him here. "You fell in love? You're going to marry her? I'm gonna have a daughter in law! When can we expect grandchildren?"

"Wow, wow, mom, calm down! Yes, I did fall in love, and I am going to marry her. But go easy on the grandchildren! I'm only seventeen remember?"

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Chi Chi barely listened to the 'I'm only seventeen'-comment. She was just too happy. But… wait a sec "Gohan, dear, are there Humans in space? Or, what does she look like? My, she could be a huge purple porcupine! 

"No mom, you're right. She isn't a human. She is however a humanoid. She is the princess of the planet Mayoshi-sei, and she is the most beautiful girl in the world…" On the background they could muffled hear Krillin say "No she's not! Bulma is!" but Gohan ignored him and went on. "She has this beautiful, long, black hair, and a lovely, soft blue skin, and…." At this point Krillin grabbed the mike, while saying "Yeah, lover boy, dream on." He tried to talk to Goku, or Dr. Briefs or something, but when he tried to speak Chi Chi started yelling into the receiver. "You jerk! Give me my Gohan on this thing right now!!!" Krillin thought it was wiser to give it, unless he wanted some unrestorable eardamage, so he gave it back to Gohan. Gohan took it, and talked to his mother again. "Mom? I will be picking Ikala up as soon as we get Bulma back, and I will take her to earth and introduce her to you. The plan was to then take all the Z-senshi, you, Bulma and Bulma's parents with us, so we can be wedded at Mayoshi-sei. Is that okay with you?" 

"Yes, sweetie, of course. I'd love to. But here is daddy, he wants to talk to you too." Chi Chi gave the receiver to Goku and happily ran of to tell Bulma's mother all about it. "You know, I'm having a daughter in law! And Grandchildren!" She yelled to her friend. "Oh Chi Chi! I'm so happy for you! Let's have some tea and plan the wedding!" Bulma's mom just as excitedly yelled. And the two of them walked back into CC chatting and smiling. 

"Gohan?" Goku said, "are you still there?" 

"Oh, hi dad. You know, I have some great news, on a planet called Mayoshi-sei…"

"Yes Gohan, we heard, you already said that."

"Oh…"

"But how are things going with your quest? Have you found any trace of Bulma yet?"

"Yes, we have, we are now following a guy named Freeza, who apparently rules half the universe, and are hoping to find Vegeta, and thus Bulma there. But maybe Krillin can tell you more about it. Wait a sec.."

"Hey Goku!" a happy voice said ten seconds later, "how's it hangin'?"

"Yeah, things are good down here, but how is your search coming along?"

"Great! We have finally found a clue, as to where we should search. We are gonna be on Freeza's base in two weeks. And are most likely to find Bulma and that bastard prince there."

"Wow, that's great! I really hope you will succeed. Just know that we are all supporting you guys from here!"

"Thanks Goku, It really is good to have such friends. And Gohan also is a great pal, and a huge help with all the technical stuff."

"Yeah, I know, Chi Chi makes him study a lot. But hey! I think we are running out of time, the batteries are almost done for, so I wish you much luck, and Tien and Yamcha are saying hi!"

"Okay, bye then… Oh! One more thing: Gohan says to say hi to Piccolo from him."

"Right, will do! Bye!

"Bye!" Krillin hung up. "Well Gohan, it was good to talk to Goku again. I bet you were happy to tell your mom about Ikala!" Gohan smiled dreamingly "What? Oh! Say hi to Piccolo from me!" Krillin shook his head. "Lovebird!" I only wish I had Bulma again….

***


	5. Chapter four

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: If you don't already know I don't own them, go look at the Prologue.

A knock on the door woke Bulma and Vegeta. "Good morning Vegeta" a voice said. Vegeta grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid pretty boy' and opened the door. Zarbon came walking in. "I'm really sorry for waking you so early" he said happily, "but I heard that you have just returned from your last assignment, and so has Potat. So I thought we might as well invite Cabbago and make it a little reunion." 

"My, my Zarbon," Vegeta said smiling fakely, "You sure surprise me. Why do you seek monkey companionship all of the sudden?" Zarbon smiled, "Oh well, you can never start too late with friendships." Vegeta snorted. "Yeah right, Zarbon don't make me laugh, you have never ever, and never will hang out with Saiyans unless there is something in it for you." "Okay Vegeta, I'll make fair game. I saw you got this new servant, and I would like to try her out. Besides of that I'd like to learn some more fighting techniques, including that attack you know with all the tiny needle ki's. You must've picked it up from Lord Freeza. Wait, let me continue. Since I know you, I know that you never go in for something unless there is something in it for you too, so I'll make ya a deal. I get to hang out with you guys and you, in return, will get to order around in my name. That is for as long as our 'companionship' lasts." Of course I will never tell them that Lord Freeza ordered me to keep an eye on the monkeys. Vegeta desperately tried to think of what Zarbon was up to, but since he couldn't think of anything, and the offer was really too appealing to turn down, he agreed. "Okay pretty boy. I don't know what you're up to, so I agree with your terms… for now." Zarbon inwardly sighed with relief. His eyes then fell on Bulma. She was crawling as far away form him as possible. He frowned. Why would she be so afraid of me? Did Vegeta tell her weird things about me? She should be all over me by now! 

Bulma tried her best to act scared, instead of drooling all over Zarbon. Man! If Vegeta hadn't been just a tiny bit more handsome she would've hung around Zarbon's neck by now. But then again, Zarbon was a ruthless killer, and Vegeta at least had a heart, well, at least since she met him. Yes, she preferred Vegeta, her dark, mysterious prince. But then again…. She snapped herself out of it and just did what Vegeta wanted her to do. She acted like she was really scared of Zarbon. Hey Vegeta! Should I cower for you too? I mean, just in front of him? she asked Of course woman, I am supposed to be your master you know. So you should be really scared of me. Vegeta telepathically replied. Okay, I'm all yours, you dark, scary Saiyan prince… Zarbon wondered why Vegeta smirked all of the sudden. He looked back at Bulma and noticed that she was really scared of Vegeta too. But since he and Vegeta both stood at another side of the bed, Bulma just crawled to the middle and hid under the covers with only her eyes coming out, so she could see if they did anything threatening. 

As a matter of fact Vegeta did just that Watch out woman, I'm gonna play hotshot! he said and immediately after pulled the bed sheets hard, which caused Bulma to drop off the bed with the sheets wrapped around her. She landed neatly at Vegeta's feet. "Woman, get up right now, take a shower, and start filling the bath for me. I will join in a minute." Bulma looked up at Vegeta with fright on her face, but inwardly tried hard not to laugh. Vegeta had his I'm-so-cool'-look on his face, and as she stood up and looked at Zarbon, she could read the eager look on his face. But she kept the sheets tightly wrapped around herself and walked to the bathroom. But when she was half the way she felt she couldn't hold her laughter any longer and ran towards the bathroom. Once inside she burst out laughing. Zarbon heard the muffled sound and looked at Vegeta strangely, waiting for an explanation. "She's probably crying with fright for what I might do to her." Vegeta said looking very smug. Zarbon just shrugged and said to Vegeta: "Will tonight be okay? I'll contact Cabbago and Potat." "Yeah, okay, why not. Just come by somewhere after eight." He said. "Right. Have fun with your bath." Zarbon answered and walked out. Vegeta walked to the bathroom, and found Bulma practically rolling on the floor with laughter. "Oh Vegeta, your looks were just priceless. You looked at Zarbon with such a hotshot look, and Zarbon looked so eager at me. I could almost hear him think 'I hope she drops the bed sheets, please let her drop the bed sheets'. It was great! I hope I didn't make a fool out of you." Vegeta walked over to her, "You didn't, but you came very close to doing that, so I will make you pay." Bulma glanced up, dropped the sheet and stepped into the large bubble bath. "Gladly". Vegeta too undressed and stepped in and he said: "For your foolish behavior I shall punish you by hugging you to death." He grabbed Bulma in a tight embrace as he kissed her once again. 

***

At seven thirty Vegeta and Bulma had finished dinner. "Oh, by the way Vegeta, how late exactly did you invite Zarbon and your Saiyan friends over?" 

"Oh, they should be here in about half an hour." Vegeta said indifferently. "WHAT! HALF AN HOUR! How could you Vegeta! Now I'll never get dressed in time. You moron!" 

"Kami! Bulma, calm down! Why should dressing take you so long? I change clothes in three minutes." 

"Yeah, duh, you're a man. Of course you don't need much time. But I need to take a shower, pick a dress, do my hair, put on make-up… I'll never make it in time!"

"You silly woman! Of course you will. Taking a shower is 5 minutes…"

"Make that 10."

"… ten minutes, picking a dress is thirty seconds…"

"Make that one hour."

"One hour??? All you have to do is open the door, and get a dress out of the closet, and close the door again."

"Yeah, but I have to pick the perfect one. That will take me an hour at the least!"

"Don't worry, I'll pick one. Then do your hair 10 minutes, put on make-up 5 minutes. There. All done." Vegeta said triumphantly. Bulma shook her head. "Dream on." 

"Let's pick your silly outfit first." How hard can that be? "Okay." Bulma said, and threw one of her clothes capsules to the floor. When the smoke vanished, there stood four HUGE wardrobes. "Kami! How many clothes do you have??" Vegeta all but screamed. "Oh, just three more capsules." Bulma said casually. "Well, you're going to have to pick from these four wardrobes. You're not opening any more of those capsule-thingys." Vegeta ordered. "But Vegeta!" Bulma whined. "No! You will listen to me this time. You have to pick from these. And that's FINAL!" Vegeta yelled. "FINE!!!" Bulma yelled back. "But don't complain if I look like an idiot tonight!" Vegeta said nothing, but opened the first closet. "Let's see. You'll need a dress and a bathing suit for underneath, just in case. This is a fine bathing suit." Vegeta said, while lifting a cute blue, two-pieced bikini. "And….here…..no…..this one…..no….. Do you have any really short dresses?" Vegeta asked. "Umm, yes, I think so." Bulma answered, while opening another closet and searching through it. She threw about 20 short dresses on the floor. Vegeta walked over to them and began searching through them. He lifted a low-cut, red dress out of it and looked at it approvingly. "Try this one on, woman." He said, while handing Bulma the dress. "That one? Don't you think it's a little revealing? I only wore it once, on a party on CC, and I think it's a little too revealing." Bulma said, looking at the dress. "It's supposed to be revealing, you know! You are playing servant and bathing girl here! Just try it on." Bulma smiled "What's the magic word?" Vegeta grumbled. "…Please." Bulma laughed. "That sounded so unwilling! But okay, I'll wear it." She swung the dress and bikini over her shoulder and walked to the shower. "See ya in 20 minutes, Veggie!" she yelled just before she slammed the door closed. "DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!!!" Vegeta roared. "Or I will call you… um… I'll call you…. slave! Yeah, that's it!" Bulma giggled. "Oh Veggie, you're so cute when you're all mad like that!" and started the shower. 

20 minutes later Bulma emerged from the bathroom. "Vegeta? What do you think?" She asked posing before him. Vegeta's jaw almost hit the ground. "Well, I guess that's enough of an answer to me!" Bulma said happily. She looked gorgeous. The dress hugged her figure nicely and her long, blue hair hung loosely on her back. She wore almost no make-up, just some lipstick, which matched her dress. The combination of the deep red color of her dress and lips and the blue color of her hair and eyes was perfect. "Well," Vegeta said, regaining his posture. "It will have to do for now." Bulma almost got mad, until she realized he was just trying to upset her. "Ah, ah, ah!" she smiled, "I know you think it's far more than that. You think I'm gorgeous. And if you don't admit it, I think I'll seduce Zarbon tonight. He seems to have a thing for me you know." Vegeta gasped for breath. "You wouldn't!" He said. "I think I would." Bulma said. "Let's play pretend. You pretend to be Zarbon, I pretend to be me." After she said this Bulma walked over to Vegeta, hips swaying. "Hello Zarbon." She said seductively. "Care for a bath?" Vegeta gasped again. "You wouldn't dare to." He said. "Oh yes," Bulma said. "And this is not even half of it." Vegeta realized he was defeated. He swallowed "Alright…. Bulma… you look gorgeous." Bulma jumped in his arms while saying: "I knew you could do it, my sweet, sweet prince. And you know what's the funniest? You were right. I would never seduce Zarbon when I could have you." Vegeta kissed her and put her down. "Call for some drinks. Our 'guests' should be arriving any minute." Bulma nodded and walked off. 

Vegeta sat down to wait for Zarbon, Potas and Cabbago to arrive. The moment Bulma walked back in there was a short knock on the door. Now, woman I need you to play your loyal servant role. You should be gorgeous and act like that. I know you know how to do that perfectly. Also be scared of Zarbon and me, but not too much of Potat and Cabbago. They are nowhere near my league, and therefor can do nothing to you. You must do everything I say instantly, so they will 'know' that you are 'scared' of me. Oh, and do not get too much offended by my fake sexistic behavior. You know I don't mean it. Bulma smiled and nodded. Vegeta walked over to the door and opened it. Outside were Zarbon, Potas and Cabbago. "Why hello, Vegeta." Zarbon said, a little too friendly. Vegeta already regretted that he'd agreed with Zarbons companionship, but his ordering offer really was good. "Good evening" he said while he let them in. They walked in and the three of them were staring at Bulma for a second. Zarbon was the first to regain posture. He grabbed Bulma's hand and kissed it. "I know it isn't common to kiss the hands of mere servants, but you are the most beautiful servant ever, so I think it is allowed, beauty." He said. Bulma smiled at him sweetly, but quickly pulled away when Vegeta cast her a glance. She then looked at Potas and Cabbago. 

They were definitely both Saiyans, and therefor had black, spiky hair. The left one had long hair, and looked pretty much like Radditzu in the face. Good observation, woman, Cabbago is Radditzu's nephew, I believe she mentally heard Vegeta say. His hair was only a little shorter, and his figure was a little smaller, with huge tight muscles. The right one had less hair, and it was short cut, and stood up right. He was taller. About the same height of Goku. His eyes looked rather friendly. For a Saiyan that is. They had at first just stared at her, but now took the typical pose all Saiyans took when they tried to look like a big bad boy. Arms crossed and an arrogant look on both their faces. She almost laughed at the splitting image of Vegeta's favorite pose. 

But she remembered what to do, and walked towards them. "I am so honored to meet you both" she said with a sexy voice. Wow Bulma, keep up the voice! Vegeta said. "Come, let me lead you to the living room." She grabbed both Saiyans by the arm and led them to the living room. Vegeta and Zarbon followed. They all sat down save Bulma. She walked out to get the drinks. "My prince, may I complement you with your new slave? She is really outstanding." Cabbago said. "Yes," Zarbon agreed, "she really is. How did you find her?" 

"Well, the funny thing is that she just ran into my arms. I was busy killing all the pathetic earth warriors, when she came running up the battlefield, screaming to me to stop killing them. Apparently one of them, an ugly bald midget, was her mate. So I took her with me, at first just to torture the bald guy, but later I discovered she was a good servant too. So I kept her. I must say she does listen and obey perfectly." Vegeta finished. At this point Bulma came back in and poured wine into four glasses. She gracefully handed them to all the men, and walked back to sit in a corner of the room, but Vegeta called her back. "No, my sweet little girl, come here, sit on my lap." he said smirking. Bulma shivered. It just sounded so real! It wasn't that hard to act scared of Vegeta right now. So she put a really scared little girl's face on, and walked shyly towards Vegeta. When she came in arms reach, Vegeta pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her ear. She shivered again. Vegeta offered her a sip of his wine, and she took one. It made her a little warmer. "You, my prince are lucky to have such an obedient servant." Potas said. "I remember I once had a girl, and she was so scared of me, that when I ordered something, she couldn't move. She was just paralyzed with fear." All men roared with laughter. "Ah," Vegeta said, "You just don't know how to deal with women. You should make them feel comfortable, just like I do." He nibbled Bulma's ear, and stroked her tummy. Bulma just sat stiff, and didn't respond. "Well Vegeta," Zarbon commented, "she doesn't look all that relaxed right now. Just plain scared." They laughed again. "Oh, but that doesn't make her obedience any less, does it my dear?" Vegeta said in a really scary sweet tone of voice, while kissing Bulma's head. "No My Lord." Bulma said softly with a scared voice. Kami! In the way Vegeta is acting right now, I can hardly believe Freeza is that scary!

The men just sat for about three hours talking and drinking. Bulma repeatedly stood up to refill the glasses, and all the men were quite drunk now. When Bulma had filled the glasses once more, and put down the bottle, Zarbon all of the sudden pulled her onto his lap. "How about you and me find a room, sweetie?" He drunkenly whispered into Bulma's ear. Cabbago and Potas just kept on talking like nothing was happening, but Vegeta immediately was sober again. "I think it is time for us all to go to bed now." he said calmly, while standing up. He lifted Bulma from the drunken Zarbons lap, and put her down next to himself. Both the Saiyans stood up, for they would never go against any of their Prince's orders, and walked out the door, after thanking Vegeta for the visit. It took Zarbon a little longer to leave and Bulma was relieved to see him go. But just before he went, he put his head around the door. "Hey Vegeta! Let me borrow her sometime soon, okay?" he said. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Vegeta answered, "I don't want to be selfish or something." Zarbon nodded and left. 

"My god Vegeta!" Bulma said. "So this is what is considered normal among you guys? Getting drunk and making dirty jokes? How childish." She really was a little upset. "And why did you have to act so weird? You really scared me, with the evil voices, and the kissing and nibbling. Kami! You scared the shit out of me!" Vegeta scooped her up in his arms. "Poor, poor Bulma, I'm really sorry. But, don't you like it when I kiss and nibble you?" he said as he kissed her ear. "Yes, of course I do, but for a moment I forgot I wasn't really your servant. You know, you really are about six years older and a million times stronger than I am. It's not like I can do anything to defend myself. And if you wouldn't act so scary…" she said, already a little calmed down. "I'm sorry for being such a good actor" he said in a mocking tone of voice, "but," he continued lovingly "you musn't forget that you're my mate. I would die before I let anything bad happen to you." Bulma thought of the mark on her neck. Vegeta had marked her the night they made the baby she was carrying now. It was the best scar ever. "Yes, you are right. But then, what about the promise you made to Zarbon just a minute ago, that you would let him 'borrow' me?" Vegeta kissed her again. "That was just to get rid of him. He was really drunk and will have forgotten all about it tomorrow morning." He said reassuringly. "But now, please let me carry you to bed, you're getting heavy." Bulma slapped him "Vegeta!! How dare you!" she yelled. But then added giggling "Maybe I should give the poison thingy a second thought." Vegeta just took her to their bedroom, undressed her and put her in bed. They fell asleep smiling in each other's arms.

***

Krillin and Gohan still were in their ship, flying towards the base where Freeza was staying recently. The number, 34'72 was griffed into Krillins mind. 34'72, that was where Freeza was, so that was where Vegeta was, with hís Bulma. They were only on the way for two days, and he already was bored. And he still had to wait for little less than two more weeks. And that was if everything went right. Freeza could always decide to go somewhere else, and make the quest even longer. Luckily they now had the old scouter to tell them where Freeza went. Well, what more was there to do than wait? He tried to reach Bulma telepathically. Bulma….sweetheart? Can you hear me? Oh darned! Our telepathic bond has been disturbed ever since I was brought back to life. At that moment Bulma had already been on that ship with that bastard Saiyan for a week! I bet it's his fault! Just as he was the cause that Bulma couldn't be brought back to earth! What do I do now? There was only one, stupid, boring thing to do: Wait. He just had to wait.

***

The next morning was rather peaceful for Vegeta and Bulma. They had breakfast, and after that Vegeta hovered above the bed, meditating, while Bulma stole one of his spare scouters, and started taking it apart to see how it worked. They had lunch around noon, and then the trouble began. Four beautiful alien women stood outside the door when Bulma answered it. "Hello, we are here to see if Prince Vegeta would like any of our bathing services. He has always refused, but Lord Zarbon told us to give it another try, so here we are." One of them said in a sweet voice. Kami! Their voices are just dripping with… with…. Oh I dunno! Their just acting annoyingly sweet! Bulma was about to say 'no' and throw the door in their dumb, faking nice faces, when Vegeta walked in. Don't do that woman, remember the play? I have to. You and I made a deal, remember? Vegeta then turned to the women. "You women guessed right. I'm in the mood for a little bath right now." He said to the group off giggling bathing girls. "Come in, and start the bath. I'll be there in a second." The women walked in and went to the huge bathroom. "At least let them keep on bathing suits or something, Vegeta." Bulma begged when they were inside. "Hey Bulma, I don't like it either, but I have to. If you really insist, I'll tell them to keep on bathing suits. But I will have to strip. Imagine, our whole plan could be ruined just because some stupid bathing girls told the whole base that I take baths in my swimming trunks." Vegeta said. He hugged Bulma I love you and walked in the bathroom. Bulma had to restrain herself from walking in for almost half an hour. Every time she heard Vegeta's voice, deep and raspy, and then the women's giggling, she wanted to walk in and throw those annoying, brainless girls out. But she couldn't. So she just sat, and waited and tried to keep on working on the scouter. Just ignore them. You can do it. Stay seated. Don't go in there. Keep calm. she told herself. It worked a little. But then she picked up a thought from Vegeta, and decided to have a nice little mental argument when then there was another knock on the door. Now who could that be? Bulma asked herself. She walked to the door to answer it.

Vegeta had to admit to himself, that he was enjoying the bath. The girls were very skilled. They were massaging him, and washing him and he liked it. The only thing was that they were acting really erotic, and Vegeta didn't like that. Stupid whores he thought to himself. But he still let them go on a little, because he was trying to act normal. Well, normal to the standards of Freeza's bases. So he let them touch him, and kiss him. But never too much. His loyalty still was with Bulma, where it would stay forever. He just couldn't help enjoying it a little. Oh well, Bulma will never find out he thought and leaned back. What will I never find out Vegeta? Bulma's voice asked inside his head. Vegeta snapped up and jumped out of the bath. The girls looked at him and sighed dreamingly when they saw his perfect (naked) body. "BULMA! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" he saw the women stare at him. "What's wrong my Prince?" one of them asked. "Did we do anything wrong?". They all looked at him weirdly. Shit! So far for the normal act. Now, let me think of something. "I thought I hit you." He said to one of the girls. "I'm sorry for that." The girl smiled at him. "I didn't feel anything. But… my name is not Bulma." She said. "No of course not," Vegeta said while he regained his almighty position, and stepped back into the bath. "Don't you foolish women know anything? Bulma is an ancient Saiyan…..curse. It means as much as #$%^$#. Now try to remember. Stupid slaves. Well, what are you waiting for. Bathe me!" he grumbled. They quickly resumed their occupations again. Kami woman, you had me in a dangerous position for a while. Don't do that again. Vegeta 'said' to Bulma. Well, I'm sorry, but I really need to restrain myself from coming in there you know! And when I hear you think 'Bulma will never find out', what do you think I would presume you are doing in there? Are you making out with them? NO! Of course not! I will only mate with you! Then, why were you thinking that I would never find out? What will I never find out? That's none of your concern. Of course it is! I am – Hey, there's someone at the door, who could that be? Bulma broke off contact with Vegeta.

Bulma opened the door, and saw a small, green alien looking at her. It looked a little like Pilaf, the elf they had fought a few years ago, but then in green. "Ah! Bulma Briefs, I presume?" It said. "Yes, how may I help you?" Bulma asked. "Well, Lord Zarbon has told me to have you brought to him, because your master agreed that he could borrow you. Oh shit! Bulma thought What do I do now? VEGETA!! She mentally screamed. What is it? Are you okay? There's some creepy alien here, who came here to get me in Zarbon's name because you promised him. And you said he would forget it! I knew it! the alien started pulling her arm "Let me go! I….I have to ask my master first!" she said. Vegeta! Help me! Vegeta tried to stay calm and stepped out of the bath. "Well, that was enough for today." He stated. "You! Give me a bathrobe." He said to one of the girls. She quickly complied. He then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed Bulma from the alien's arms. "Where do you think you're going with my slave?" Vegeta roared. "I'm sorry, prince Vegeta, but Lord Zarbon told me to get her, because she was promised to him." The alien answered, almost shaking with fear. "You will always ask my permission first before taking my servants. Understood? Now, go back to your master, and tell him that she will be there in fifteen minutes. I will personally bring her." He growled. "Y-Yes prince Vegeta." It said, and ran off. Vegeta then put Bulma on the couch and told the bathing girls to go. When they were gone, his intimidating air immediately was gone. "Oh shit Bulma, I'm so sorry. I really thought he would forget about it. But now, it's too late. You will have to continue playing the game." He sighed. "But…. but…. I can't! Who knows what he'll do to me? You have to save me!" she almost cried. "I can't . I'm sorry." Vegeta said softly. "But wait a second! I know! It may be a stupid idea, but I will be able to keep an eye on Zarbon. I will just tell him that I would like to join in! Than we will have a bath together! Just the three of us. Because I don't think that Zarbon has called for any more bathing girls. I bet he wanted to have you all for himself. He isn't allowed to refuse me from joining in, because you are my slave. Isn't it brilliant?" he yelled. "Yeah, please do. I would feel much safer." Bulma said and hugged him. Vegeta turned around and walked to his wardrobe. "Oh, Vegeta? There's one more thing: I have nothing to wear."

"AAARRRGGG!!!"

***

Exactly fifteen minutes later Bulma and Vegeta knocked on Zarbons door. Bulma wore a short black skirt, and a lightblue tank top, which matched her hair, with the same blue bikini underneath that she had worn the previous evening. Vegeta just wore a normal black bodysuit, and some random everyday armor. "Why hello Vegeta, it is so good to see you. I still have to thank you for last night. I really had a good time." Zarbon greeted them cheerfully. "Oh, it's okay. It was my pleasure." Vegeta said voice dripping with sarcasm, which Zarbon failed to notice. "I have decided to join in. I just had a nice bath with the girls you sent me, and I would really like to continue it with you and my little toy." Vegeta went on. Zarbon looked disappointed, but nodded and let them in. "The bathtub has already been filled, but I suggest we have a little drink first. Care for a wine, Vegeta?" he asked. "Oh, I would like that." Vegeta said. Bulma gasped when she looked around. Zarbons quarters were much more luxurious than Vegeta's. The living room, where they were now, had a very high ceiling, and was really big. It also was richly furnished. There were plants, statues, and other ornaments everywhere. It all looked really expensive. It was obvious that Zarbon was Freeza's right hand. He must be really rich. She was interrupted in her thoughts when a servant girl came in. She was very young, maybe only two years younger than Bulma, and she had very little clothes on. She also wore a veil. "Lord Zarbon, if I may ask, why does your servant wear a veil?" Bulma asked. "On my late planet it was normal for women younger than eighteen to wear a veil. That keeps other men from drooling all over them. When they pass the age of eighteen they are available and the veil goes off. I kept that tradition. I also let them wear it because I think it is really mystical, and I like my girls mystical." He said, looking at Bulma with a you-know-what-I-mean look on his face. The girl said nothing and poured the wine into two glasses, then waited. "Vegeta, may I offer your servant some wine too?" Zarbon asked. "Of course. I bet she would love some. Won't you, my dear." Vegeta said. "Yes my prince." Bulma responded softly. "Shaira, pour miss Bulma some wine too!" Zarbon ordered his servant. "Yes Lord Zarbon." The girl said, and filled a third crystal glass. Wow, even the glasses are expensive! Bulma thought. This sure is a guy who likes playing rich! She took her glass and sipped the wine. 

After about fifteen minutes, and two glasses of wine, Zarbon thought that it was time for their bath. "What do you think about taking the bath now, Vegeta?" he stood up. "Sure, why not." They all walked to the bathroom, and Bulma was amazed again. The bathroom was huge, and beautiful. Zarbon of course had a normal toilet, bath and shower, but in the next room there was a sort of artificial jungle lake. It was enormous. There were plants everywhere, and above the water hung fog. The floor was made of sand and Bulma even heard birds singing. It was so real, that she was fooled and for a moment thought she was really in the jungle. But the water was too clean and warm to be a lake, and she also noticed that a bit of the lake was bubbling. So he has a bubble bath built in huh? 

Zarbon noticed her amazement and smiled. "You like it, Bulma?" he said, almost acting nice. "Yes… It's beautiful." She whispered. "Well then, lets go in." Zarbon smiled, and stood there, as if he was waiting for something. Woman! It is rule that the girls undress and go in the water first! Vegeta said mentally. With you guys watching? No way! she furiously answered. Just do it! Part of the plan remember? he sent back And besides, you get to watch me undress too, in a second! He added teasingly. Okay, I give in, you convinced me she said, and started undressing. Do I get to keep the bathing suit? Yeah, but don't be surprised if Zarbon rids you of that later on she was afraid of that, but there was no choice. She finished undressing and slipped into the warm water. She then turned to Zarbon and Vegeta, and waited for them to join her, with only her head sticking out of the water. Zarbon undressed quickly, and to the bone. He stepped in. Bulma didn't look lower than his chest as he did. After that Vegeta undressed, also totally, and Bulma smirked at him I truly am enjoying the sight, my prince! She told him, mocking in the last part. Vegeta smirked back at her, swam towards her and sat her on his lap. Vegeta, I think I feel something coming… she said, and giggled. Vegeta blushed a little, and was glad that Zarbons total attention was on Bulma. You should give him a massage now Vegeta told her. I'll have a swim. With that he put Bulma behind Zarbon, one leg on each side, and started swimming to the other side of the lake. Bulma started massaging Zarbons back, and she could feel him shudder under her skilled hands. "You are a good girl, Bulma." Zarbon purred. "And a very skilled massage woman too." He added. "Thank you, my lord." Bulma said, and continued her massage. "But, I think I've had enough of the massage, and I'll return the favor." He said after ten minutes, and pulled her in front of him. He undid the top of her bikini, and threw in on the shore. He then started massaging her breasts, and Bulma panicked. Oh no! What do I do? EEP! Vegeta was with her in an instant. "Can I have her now?" he asked Zarbon. "I'd like a massage now too." Zarbon looked unwilling. "Aww Vegeta, I was just beginning to have some fun!" Vegeta just glared at him. "I want my turn too." Zarbon nodded and let Bulma go. "Alright, you can have her now, I'll take a swim. He swam away. When he was so far he couldn't hear them anymore, Bulma collapsed on Vegeta. "Phew! Thank you Vegeta. You were here just in time." She whispered. "I always am in time. I am the almighty…" Bulma shut him up with a kiss. "Hey!" Vegeta said when he could talk again. "If you do that pretty boy will demand for some too. I'm warning you." Bulma quickly looked behind her to see if Zarbon was in sight, but luckily for her, he wasn't. She gave Vegeta a massage too, and that was pretty much how the afternoon went. Zarbon trying to rampage her, Vegeta always interrupting in the (for Zarbon) wrong moment. But besides of that Bulma had a wonderful time. The bath was perfect. By the time they came out, Bulma was all wrinkly, but luckily there was a machine to undo that. She stepped in, and felt some warm air surround her, and when she came out, all her water-wrinkles were gone and she was dry again. She put her clothes back on, and walked to Vegeta. "Well Zarbon, I must say, I really enjoyed the afternoon." Vegeta said. "But I'm afraid we'll have to go now." He grabbed Bulma's arm. "Thanks Vegeta, I enjoyed it too. We should do it again sometime soon!" Zarbon answered happily. "Yeah, we'll see…" Vegeta said, well remembering not to make clear appointments about Bulma with Zarbon. "Did you like it too, dear?" Zarbon asked Bulma. "Yes, my lord. Your quarters are really beautiful." She answered shyly. "Yeah okay, we have to go now. Bye!" Vegeta said, and dashed out of Zarbons rooms as fast as he could, almost dragging Bulma behind him. As soon as they were back in Vegeta's rooms, Bulma looked at him questioning. "Why did you run off like that all of the sudden Vegeta?" she asked. "I couldn't stay there another minute without blowing something up. I really hate Zarbon." Vegeta answered. "He was after you, and I don't like stupid full of themselves aliens rummaging with my mate." Vegeta looked like he was ready to take on the world defending her. Bulma smiled at him. Aww, that look is sooo sweet! She thought, and kissed him sweetly. "Woman, the prince of the Saiyans is not_ sweet_." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma just giggled. "Whatever you say, my not sweet, stubborn, dark prince." She said, and kissed him again.

***


	6. Chapter five

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: If you don't already know I don't own them, go look at the Prologue.

****

It was now almost a week later, and Bulma had had a pretty nice life so far. The act she and Vegeta were keeping up was a bit annoying, but as soon as Vegeta had trained enough to beat Freeza it would all be over. All was fine, as long as she was with her one and only love. Well, she did miss her friends and parents. She really missed them a lot. Oh, I hope I will get to see them again soon. I know it isn't possible now because of Freeza, but how will it be later on? Will Vegeta ever agree in going to Earth on friendly agreements? I know all my friends have been revived, that's for sure, but how am I gonna tell Vegeta? I can't let him kill them again. Jeez, this is a dilemma. I wanna see my friends and mom and dad, but how is that possible with Vegeta around? She just didn't know what to do. And she couldn't tell Vegeta. Not just yet.

In the meanwhile, Vegeta was training like mad. He was really frustrated, because he knew he had to attain a powerlevel that was his times hundred or something like that, to be even a match for Freeza. Damn! I'm never gonna beat him this way. My only hope lays in becoming a Super Saiyan. But I don't know how. I've trained so damned hard, and it still didn't work! I have to train harder. I _need _to be a Super Saiyan! I have to protect my mate!

So he trained and trained and trained. He did that everyday until he dropped. But today was different. He could feel it. It was… there was something wrong with Bulma! Shit! Freeza has Bulma! How could she have slipped my mind! Gotta make a run for it! And Vegeta sped off to Freeza's quarters. 

Freeza sat in his chair, with his back to the door. "Let them in Dodoria." He said to his second in rank servant, a fat pink alien. "Yes, master Freeza." It lisped, and pressed the button to open the door. In came Zarbon, holding Bulma by her arm. He bowed for Freeza, as good as possible that is, because Bulma was struggling like mad. She immediately stopped when she saw Freeza. Oh Kami! He is… I dunno what he is but he is scaring the shit out of me! "Good evening my dear." Freeza said in his soft, genderless voice. "I heard you are the new slave that Vegeta has brought here from his last mission, isn't that so?" Bulma was shaking in fear now, but had the guts to speak up. "Yes my Lord. I am Bulma Briefs from planet Earth." She also bowed, a little clumsy because of her fear. "Ah…" Freeza said, and seemed to be lost in thoughts. "I heard that you invented a new system that makes our scouters more efficient? Could you tell me about that?" he asked her. "Yes my lord," Bulma said, her pride overruling her fear. "I have found a way for scouters to send messages and receive them in all possible languages. So even if some of your men cannot speak the standard language, but Namek or Saiyan for example, they can still receive messages from you, translated in their own language. I only have to find someone to program the different languages in them" She looked up at him to see if he was impressed, but his features showed nothing. "I'm amazed, Bulma Briefs. That is quite an accomplishment in six days! Bravo! I would like to use your idea, and make mass production of it." he said to her surprise. "Of course my lord. I will send you the drawings." Bulma turned around to leave, but Freeza's voice stopped her. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell your master, Vegeta, that he is expected here to pick up a new assignment for…" At that moment the door slammed open. Vegeta came flying in, with a guard close behind him. "I'm sorry master Freeza, he just came in and blasted all the – Aaaah!!!" he yelled as Vegeta blasted him to bits. Vegeta calmed down a bit when he saw that nothing was wrong with Bulma. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have held your temper and you should knock before you enter, Vegeta." Freeza mocked. "I was just telling your slave how much I admire her new invention. I'm going to mass-produce it. As for you, I have a new assignment for you. Your weeks rest ends tomorrow, and you will leave at ten a.m. for a week during mission to planet Splenal to purge it. You're both dismissed." He finished as he waved his hand, telling Vegeta and Bulma to go. Vegeta just stood there with his mouth hanging open, and didn't move. So Bulma grabbed his hand, and softly guided him back to their quarters. 

***

"Good job Zarbon. You were right, I like her. Make sure to send a message to all the men save Vegeta, that we will leave the base at eleven a.m. tomorrow. I will take the girl with me as my personal slave from then." Freeza said, as he turned back to the window. "Right." Zarbon answered, and left to send the message to all soldiers.

***

As soon as Vegeta and Bulma had gone into the bedroom, Bulma effortlessly pushed Vegeta on the bed, what surprised her. Jeez, what could've shocked him so much? she sat next to Vegeta, and turned his face towards her, so she could look at him. "Honey? Vegeta? What's wrong?" Vegeta grabbed her, and hugged her tightly, while monotony whispering in Saiyan. "Vegeta? What are you saying? I can't speak Saiyan, you know that! Vegeta!" She said, while shaking him gently. But he kept whispering in Saiyan, while holding on to her for dear life. She hugged him back and tried to search his thoughts. She found what she sought. Freeza will take my mate from me. The way he looked at her was enough. And there is no way I can save her. I'm not strong enough yet. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? At this point Bulma broke off contact. Why would he be so worried about me? Freeza didn't seem so bad to me. But then again, from the one memory I have seen from Vegeta, I know he can be horrible. But still, he didn't look like he was going to harm me or something. So she just hugged Vegeta back, and kissed him, and rubbed his back while whispering "It will be okay honey, I promise. It will be okay." 

***

Krillin sat in the control room when the scouter suddenly bleeped. He grabbed it, put it in front of his eye, and turned it on. "All soldiers report for duties. Prepare for takeoff tomorrow at 11 a.m. We will be heading for the base on planet Allowis. Coordinates: 447'81. End of transmission." He heard a metallic voice say. "Gohan! Get your but in here!" Krillin yelled, not knowing yet if he should be upset or happy. He saved the message in the memory of the scouter, placed it on Gohans head, and replayed it. "Well, what are we waiting for? Set coordinates for planet Allowis!" Gohan said, and ran to the computer, and did it himself. "And?" Krillin asked. "Is it nearer, or farther away than 34'72?" he could hardly wait. "Wait a sec! Have some patience!" Gohan answered. "Now let me see…. That's it!" he pushed one more button. "New course set for planet Allowis. Coordinates: 447'81. We will arrive there in five days." The computer said. "Yay!" Krillin yelled and jumped in the air. "Now we will be there even sooner! Flying all the way to that other base would've taken us eight days. That saves us three!" Gohan was just as exited. And then, when we have Bulma back, I will go pick up my friends and parents, and go to Mayoshi-sei to marry Ikala! he and Krillin happily danced around. Five more days, my sweet, sweet Bulma, and we will 

be together again. Krillin thought happily.

***

Vegeta woke up and knew it was time for him to go. He turned around and looked at Bulma. She looked so relaxed, sleeping with a small smile on her lips. Vegeta bent over and kissed her awake. When she slowly opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled, he felt his heart drop. When I loose her, I die. I have to protect her. Do anything to save her from Freeza. "I have to go in an hour." He said. "Yes…" she answered. "I know." They got out of the bed, had a shower and dressed. They then had breakfast, and walked to the port of the base. "Oh Vegeta, I'm really gonna miss you. I'm happy that it's only for a week." Bulma said, hugging him tightly. "Yeah…" Vegeta whispered. If she only knew… he hugged her back, kissed her, and stepped into the space ship. After he set the coordinates, the ship immediately took off. He looked out the window, and saw Bulma waving at him like mad, while crying. "BYE VEGETA!" she screamed. "TAKE CARE!"

She waved until he was out of sight. She then sighed and turned around to walk back to their rooms, which were now hers for a week. "I'm really gonna miss him… You too, huh?" she said to her tummy. Every morning when she woke up, she was happy. Happy to have Vegeta, and happy to have a baby. "I swear, I'll be a good mom for you, honey. And I'm sure Vegeta will be a great daddy." She walked back to her quarters, and set to work on the scouter. She would try to finish the project in the coming days. 

About half an hour later, Zarbon came in her rooms. Without knocking, just like the time when he had taken her to… she shuddered…. Freeza. "May I help you, Zarbon?" she asked, staying friendly. "Why yes," he said. "Pack all your stuff, all that is necessary. We are leaving in half an hour." She jumped. "But… but… Does Vegeta know about this? Because when he gets back here and doesn't find me here…" she said shocked. "Of course he does." Zarbon lied. "We informed him, and he will come to the new base as soon as he has finished his assignment." This calmed Bulma a bit. "Oh. Well, okay then. I'll pack. Where do I go when I'm done?" 

"I will come to pick you up in fifteen minutes. You make sure you're ready by then." He replied. "Okay! See you then! Bye!" Bulma shouted and shut the door. She started humming a song and packed all of her and Vegeta's belongings into capsules. "I'm glad I brought some spare ones." She said to herself. 

When Zarbon came back fifteen minutes later, he found the whole apartment completely empty. "What have you done with all your stuff?" Bulma was about to tell him, when suddenly she remembered something Vegeta had said: _"Don't tell anyone about the capsules. We might need them to hide something sometime. It is best it no one on this base knows about them." _So she quickly made something up: Ï thought it was best to travel light, so I only packed three suitcases, and threw the rest of our stuff out." She told him. "Oh… right… and where exactly are those suitcases?" Zarbon asked looking around the entirely empty apartment and back to Bulma, who only had a backpack, in which her capsules were. "They're… In the bathroom!" she yelled. "Wait a sec and I'll go get them!" she ran off to the bathroom, and threw a capsule to the ground. Out came three suitcases with towels, makeup and some of Vegeta's clothes in them. She dragged the three suitcases out of the bathroom, and looked up at Zarbon. He stared back and said nothing. "Hey! You could at least give me a hand with my luggage you know!" she said to him forgetting her servant-role. "Oh! Sorry!" he said to her, and picked up all three suitcases with ease. Bulma swung her backpack over her shoulder, and followed him out of the room.

***

When she saw where they were heading, she once again became scared. They were walking towards Freeza's quarters, but, luckily for Bulma they made a left turn, and ended up on the same port from which Vegeta had left. Zarbon brought her to a huge ship, which was surrounded by all sorts of smaller ships. The whole port was full with aliens of all kinds, running around and in and out of the ships. They went into the largest ship, and walked to the very back, so it seemed. Finally they were there. Zarbon opened a door, and Bulma saw a rich furnished room. It had to be Zarbons, because she recognized some of his stuff. They walked through the rooms, until they reached a smaller, but still beautiful bedroom, with a small bathroom connected. "This will be your room during the travel, we will arrive in two days, and there you will get larger rooms. I now expect you to put on a dress, or something nice, because you will be expected for lunch at noon. I will pick you up at a quarter to twelve, and take you to Freeza's dining room. Shit! Now I'm gonna have to have lunch with Freeza! I'm scared. Oh, I only wish Vegeta was here. But Bulma nodded and Zarbon walked out. And what's the deal with me sleeping in his quarters? Is he my bodyguard or something? she sighed and undressed. At that moment the ship took off. The noise was deafening, and Bulma fell to the ground with the pressure. When things had calmed down again, she stood up, and threw a clothes capsule to the ground. Now… What to wear… Vegeta would've known. she looked at the closet for fifteen minutes, than picked a short, pink dress, and walked into the shower. When she was all set and dressed, she looked at her watch. "Hmm, it's a quarter to twelve. What time did Zarbon say again?" she wondered to herself. Just then Zarbon walked in. "Ah, your done. That's good, now we can go immediately." Zarbon said to her, and grabbed her by her arm and took her to the other side of the ship, where Freeza was. He was already drinking some wine when Zarbon and Bulma entered. "There you are, Zarbon." Freeza said softly. "I would like you to join me and Miss Briefs during our lunch." Zarbon looked surprised, but was wiser than to refuse, and therefor said. "Of course, Master Freeza, I would be honored." They all sat down, Bulma next to Zarbon. He still was less scary than Freeza. And Freeza sat down on the opposite side of the table. Lunch went pretty normal, if anything can be normal around Freeza. He asked her about her project, and told her that he was very much interested in science. And they talked about coming projects, which Bulma would like to start. Bulma started to feel less scared with the minute. This meal was really coming along. When they were done, Freeza thanked her for the companionship. "Well Bulma, I must say I enjoyed the meal. I do hope you will join me for dinner tonight too." Heck! Why not? Bulma thought, he wasn't that bad now was he? "I would be honored my Lord." She said. Freeza smiled at her. "Oh," he continued sweetly. "There's one more thing. The rule on the base is that when a man leaves, the strongest person under him gets the guidance over his slaves, unless that person is challenged. There is a fight then, and the one who wins gets the slave, until the master comes back. About you there was a fight, between Kuwi and Zarbon…" Bulma was surprised Zarbon? but listened on "… and Zarbon won. But, I liked to have guidance over you too, so I decided that Zarbon could have you these two days on the ship, and I get to guard you as soon as we're on the base." He looked at her to see her reaction. "But.. only until Veg- my master comes back right, Lord Freeza?" she asked doubting. "Yes… Yes, of course. Until Vegeta comes back…" … If he ever will! he added mentally. Bulma nodded and looked from Zarbon to Freeza. "Guess I don't have much of a saying in this right?" she asked. "Nope. You don't." Freeza said happily. "Now, you two go have fun tonight!" he waved his hand, dismissing them. Zarbon stood up, bowed and walked out, and Bulma did the same. When they were outside the room she looked at Zarbon. "I have to go supervise some work, but I'll be back in an hour, okay?" he asked. She nodded and slowly walked back to her room. Where else could she go?

***

When Bulma woke up she didn't know exactly how to feel. Last night she had already been asleep when Zarbon came in. She woke up by the noise he made when he entered his quarters. But she kept her eyes shut, pretending to sleep. Zarbon came to look at her, but luckily decided to let her sleep, and had gone to bed. Bulma thought she should feel kinda happy, because he hadn't raped her yet, but she also was a little scared, sad and mad, for being forced to be Zarbons and after that Freeza's servant. She jawned and turned around, opened her eyes and found herself staring at Zarbon, who was standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist. His hair was still dry, so she knew what he was up to. "Good morning love. I hope you had a goodnights rest. Care for a bath?" Yeah, what else. These perverted, bored, unoriginal aliens can think of no other entertainment than a stupid bath. she mentally grumbled. "Yeah, whatever." She got out of the bed, and walked straight into the bathroom to take the stupid bath. 

***

The next day they arrived at the port. Bulma packed her three suitcases, and Zarbon called for a soldier to show her to her now quarters. "Just for five days right?" she asked Zarbon before he walked away. "Yeah, that's right. Just for the next five days." He lied, and walked away. 

When Bulma had unpacked again, she dropped on her bed, feeling exhausted. But just that moment Freeza came walking in. "Bulma, my dear, I have dreadful news! Our connection with Vegeta's ship has suddenly been broken off! I'm sorry to say this but this is always a sign that the ship has been destroyed. And since Vegeta hadn't arrived on the planet of his mission yet… He probably died. I'm so sorry. I know you cared for your former master. I just want you to know that I will take you in my protection from now on." He nodded to her to comfort her, and walked off, smiling to himself. Bulma burst out in tears. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta! This can't be true! It can't be! But it is. He is… she couldn't bear to think of the next word. She sobbed for two more hours, and eventually cried herself to sleep.

***

Bulma didn't feel like getting out of bed. As a matter of fact, she didn't even feel like living anymore. Because where would she be without Vegeta? What would she do? Who would protect her? She started to cry again. But Freeza had determined her presence at breakfast, so she had to get up. She got up, took a shower, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a yellow tanktop, and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. When she entered Freeza's quarters, she found that he was not there, so she just sat down and waited. After about ten minutes, he came hovering in in that weird hovercraft thingy of his. "Oh, you were already here!" he smiled. "I hope you didn't have to wait for too long." Bulma looked at him. I think I hate him after all. How can he be so cheerful after Vegeta's demise! "No, Master Freeza, it's okay." She answered flatly. "Well then, let's have some breakfast." He snapped his fingers, and breakfast was served, which they ate in silence. Well, at least Bulma did. Freeza was cheerfully chatting along. At the end of the meal he stood up, to get in his hovercraft again. "Come on, my dear, cheer up. I know your sad about the loss of your master, but you have me now, don't you?" he hovered to Bulma and put an arm around her shoulders and stroke her cheek with one of those icy cold fingers. Bulma shivered, and didn't respond to this. "I will have to excuse myself for lunch this afternoon, but I promise I'll be back for supper." He continued. Bulma nodded and walked out of the room, back to her own quarters. 

***

This is about the way Bulma's life went, those first few days at the base. Acting cheerful, working on her assignments, and playing Freeza's loyal servant. How long has it been now? Only three days? It feels like three months. How boring can one's life be! It would've been different, if… Vegeta had been here… Bulma thought, while she sighed as she looked at her watch. Well, what was different today again? She wondered to herself Oh, yeah, I have been 'lent' to Zarbon, for his good services. I'd better get going. She changed into something clean and walked to Zarbons quarters. "Hello, Bulma. Today is Thursday, the day on which I have guests walking in and my rooms all the time. You will be my servant today, so I can play cool, with the most gorgeous slave on the planet." Zarbon greeted her. Bulma nodded. "Whatever." And walked in to get some drinks and appetizers ready. 

***

"YAY! We're finally there!" Krillin shouted as the ship landed on planet Allowis. He and Gohan got out and looked around. "Hmm," Gohan thought aloud, "we should find another one of those port-info-centers, to see where we should go to find Vegeta." Krillin patted his back "Good Idea kid. I believe I see one of them right there." They walked to the info center, where a weird fat, green alien with four eyes sat, with a name tag on which said: 'Guldo'. He looked really pissed off. Great! How could the captain do this to me? Now I'm sitting here in this stupid info center, just because I missed two weeks of training. I just think that the "Miss Universe"-contest is far more interesting than training. He looked up from his cheeseburger and stared into Krillins face. "What do you want?" he said, grumbling. "Eh, we were just wondering… who could tell us about the whereabouts of this guy named Vegeta?" Krillin asked, his hand behind his head, trying to act cool. Guldo choked in his cheeseburger. "Vegeta!!! Like in Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans? The bad-ass?" he yelled, as soon as he could speak again. "Uhm, yeah, that would be him." Krillin said. Guldo regained posture. "I'll ask if the first in rank officer has time to see you about him." He said, and grabbed a cell phone. He talked for a minute and then turned back to Krillin. "He can see you in an hour. Here is a map, the cross indicates your spot, and that star is where you have to go in an hour. Now, move." He finished, grumpy again. "But… can you…" Krillin stammered, as the map was pushed into his hands. "No more buts. I'm a member of the Ginyu Force. I could blast you any time, so go AWAY!" Guldo yelled to him, and slammed the door shut. 

Krillin was a little surprised, and stood there for almost five minutes. But then he noticed Gohan, shaking him. "Ginyu Force! That's where Ikala's brother Jeice is! Maybe we could… " "Oh no you don't." Krillin said, and pulled him away. "He is a ruthless killer now, and he doesn't even know you. You can do all this stuff with Ikala, after you're married." And they walked off together, to a cafe or something, to wait for an hour, until the officer would receive them. 

***


	7. Chapter six

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: If you don't already know I don't own them, go look at the Prologue.

****

After Krillin and Gohan had eaten a space-sandwich, though they were not sure what was exactly in it, they walked to the spot that was indicated with a star on the card. When they were there, they knocked on the door, because they couldn't find something that looked like a doorbell. The door wasn't opened, but they clearly heard a male voice inviting them to come in. So they went in, and landed in a comfortable looking living room. 

"Well, my friends, what brings you here?" the alien asked. It were almost the exact same words Ikala's father had spoken to them when they arrived on Mayoshi-sei, but for some weird reason, the way this alien spoke them wasn't nearly as nice. Krillin bowed a little and he and Gohan sat down. "We came here to inform about a guy named Vegeta." Krillin said, carefully examining the face across him for the reaction. He could see nothing on the features of this man. "Yes, I'll tell you about him, after you tell me what you want him for. But first, let's have a drink." He snapped his fingers, and a beautiful girl came in, carrying a plate with three glasses and a bottle of wine. 

Krillin looked at her and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "I know. She is beautiful isn't she?" Zarbon said, when he saw Krillin's reaction to Bulma. "But if you will excuse me for a minute, I need to go have a word with my slave." Krillin wordlessly nodded, and kept staring at Bulma. He stared at the door a long while after she and Zarbon had left the room for their word. Gohan hit him, and that snapped him out of it. "Gohan… was that really B-B-Bulma?" Krillin stammered, looking at Gohan wide eyed. "Yes, it was, and I'm sure she recognized you too." Gohan said, "But, we musn't let the officer know that we're after her. He seemed quite pleased with her. We have to think of a plan to kidnap her, and take her back home. So let's just finish this meeting with an excuse about wanting to know who the famous Prince Vegeta was, and come back tonight to take Bulma." Gohan explained. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, but how could she have ended up here? What happened to that bast…"

He was cut of when Zarbon re-entered, with Bulma close behind him. She poured in the glasses with a steal mask on her face, but Gohan could clearly see the hint of sadness in her eyes, just like the glint in the eyes of Ikala's mom. Jeez, I didn't know she loved Krillin so much. But why doesn't she even smile at us or something? He held his head a little turned to the side, as in deep thought. Bulma briefly looked at him, but turned away as soon as their eyes locked. I bet they're gonna try and save me, and I know I won't refuse to go. I'll finally see my friends again. At least, _if_ they succeed. But even dying would be better than live with the loss of my prince. a fresh tear spilled across her cheek. Zarbon saw it, and mentally grumbled, because he knew she was still crying for the stupid good for nothing full of himself prince. Gohan saw it too, and promised to himself that they would get her out of there as soon as possible, thinking that she was treated so badly that she cried. And also Krillin saw it, and barely restrained himself from running towards her, and taking her into his arms to comfort her. Or run to Zarbon and rip his eyes out.

They finished the conversation with Zarbon quickly, and tried to act disappointed when they heard Vegeta was dead. Bulma quickly wiped her eyes at this, but then, just that moment a genial idea jumped to her mind When they do succeed, and we get back to earth, I can use the Dragonballs to wish Vegeta back!!! Zarbon noticed how happy Bulma suddenly looked, and wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers. But he was pleased to see her happy again. When Krillin and Gohan had left, he pulled her onto his lap. "What made your face turn all happy a minute ago?" he asked her. "Did that handsome boy wink at you or something?" Bulma smiled again, this time barely restraining her laugh. But she put on a flattered little girls' face and just nodded. Zarbon threw back his head in laughter, to cover his jealousy. "Well, dear, as long as you remember that you belong to Freeza alone." Bulma turned humble again. "Yes, my Lord." She whispered. Zarbon then let her go and walked away. 

***

That night, Gohan and Krillin flew to Zarbon's quarters as quietly as possible. But before they entered the door, Gohan realized that this alien might be sleeping with Bulma, and that Krillin wouldn't be as quiet as he was now, if he would see that. So he whispered to Krillin: "Hey Krillin, this creature must have very sensitive senses, and be incredibly strong if he's Freeza's first man, so I think it would be better if I go alone, since I have these supersensitive senses to, by being a Saiyan and all." Krillin thought that would be better. "Yeah, kay, but hurry!" 

Gohan nodded and sneaked in. He went to where he thought the bedroom was, and found that in the enormous bed Zarbon and Bulma indeed lay together. Zarbon was peacefully asleep, at least, according to his snoring Gohan thought he was, but Bulma was still awake. Her face brightened when she noticed Gohan. "Hey, good to see ya." She whispered. But when Zarbon stirred she spoke no more. She just pointed to Zarbon, indicating Zarbons left arm, tied around her waist, and his right hand resting on her breast. Gohan turned red as a tomato when he realized that Bulma was only wearing a see-through nighty. Great, now I get to see the girlfriend of my best friend almost naked. I hope Krillin won't kill me immediately! He softly tiptoed to Zarbons side of the bed, hovered above them, and began lifting Zarbons right hand off Bulma, carefully keeping his eyes only on Zarbon. When it was lifted, he put the arm on Zarbons side, and gulped when he realized that the only way to get Bulma out was to lift her and carry her out the room. But he had to, he couldn't let his friend stay enslaved just because he was afraid to see her naked. So he nervously smiled at her, and took her in his arms, keeping his eyes only on her face. But Bulma, scared, flung her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Oh great, forget my former wish, I just hope Krillin will kill me instead of torture me to death. Gohan thought, when he softly flew out of the room. 

He took Bulma out of the room, and just then noticed she had picked up her backpack on the way out. She took out some clothes, and quickly put them on, smiling when she saw Gohan looking the other way. He was blushing. She thought of Krillins temper, and knew for sure that he would make a scene if he would see Gohan carrying her this way. So she had taken the backpack just in time. Gohan lifted her again when she was dressed, flying to avoid the sound of footsteps, and went out of the room. 

He flew straight to Krillin, and nearly tossed Bulma into his arms. Krillin stared at Gohan in surprise, and then at Bulma who was giggling. Luckily for Gohan he didn't put the two things together, but just kissed Bulma and carried her all the way to their ship. 

Gohan set coordinates for earth and the ship took off. Silently, because that was included in the wish. The ship was to make no noise at takeoff. Krillin laid Bulma in bed, because he could see how tired she was. He then thanked Gohan and went to sleep. Gohan just smiled, and blushed a little when he remembered Bulma. He would have to remember to thank her for saving him from the wrath of Krillin. He then undressed, tugged himself in and fell asleep, dreaming of Ikala.

***

The next morning Gohan checked how long it would take them to go to Earth, and told them it was three days. This surprised Bulma, because it had taken her and Vegeta nearly a month to reach the last base. The journey from that base to planet Allowis was two days, so that left about twenty-six, or twenty-seven days for the journey back to earth. She asked Krillin why this ship could go so much faster without harming her. "Well," Krillin said, "this isn't exactly a normal ship, it is a ship I wished for from the Eternal Dragon, when I found out I couldn't wish you back…" Bulma thought back about that incident. How warm had Vegeta's protecting arms around her been. It made her feel all fuzzy. "… So I included in my wish that it would have a noiseless takeoff, and could travel enormously fast without the passengers being crushed by the force. So that's why. But now, I don't care anymore how long it takes, as long as I'm with you." He hugged Bulma, and she hugged him back, but her heart was with Vegeta. But I can't tell Krillin, it would break his heart! she thought. Oh, this is so tough! Well, at least I can finally wish Vegeta back when we're on earth! 

***

Two days later a royal looking man arrived on base 34'72. His flaming black hair stood up straight, and his ebony eyes looked furious. "What do you mean, you don't know where Freeza went? Of course you know!!" Vegeta roared to the shaking man in the check-in. "If you don't tell me where Freeza went in two seconds, I'll blast you to Hell!" The man almost fainted, and thought to himself I don't care about Freeza's order anymore. I mean what's the chance he'll find out it was I who told Vegeta? Second to nothing! "H-h-he went to planet Allowis a w-week ago." The alien stammered. "Only an hour after your departure, your highness. And he took all of your possessions, and told us not to respond on your calls anymore. He personally cut off your radio. Will you spare me now please?" he begged. And though Vegeta hated people begging for their lives, he spared the man this time. He just punched him in the gut and went back into his spaceship. Two minutes after his arrival he had left already. New course set for Allowis. 

***

"WHAT!!! GONE!!!" Freeza shouted. "Yes, Master Freeza, I was sleeping with her, I mean actually asleep, and when I woke up she was gone. I don't know how this could've happened without me noticing, I was holding her in my arms. She couldn't have possibly…" Freeza interrupted him sneering: "Well, apparently she could. And may I ask, Zarbon, why you're telling me this two whole days after it happened?" Zarbon cringed at the fury of Freeza. "I-I was hoping to find her somewhere on the base, Master Freeza." He softly answered. "Well, Zarbon, smart move. She is probably long gone by now." He pressed a button on his chair and bend down to the receiver. "Send Captain Ginyu in here immediately!" he shouted. "Yes sir!" the man on the other end answered, and ran away to find the infamous captain of the Ginyu Force. "Well, Zarbon, I bet you feel really stupid right now, after letting a slave escape that I had such great plans with." Freeza mercilessly continued. "And you know what's even worse, at least for you, I'm in a really bad mood today!" At that moment Captain Ginyu stalked in, and bowed before Freeza. "Greetings Master Freeza, I heard you called for me?" Freeza looked at him and answered. "Yes Ginyu, Zarbon here let a very valuable slave escape, and I want her back. Here is a picture of her." Ginyu looked at it, and was very surprised. Wow! She's hot! Too bad she's Freeza's. I wonder where he got this chick from! "I have personally put a metal band around her thigh, which has a tracking device built in, and I have the receiver right here. I want you to gather up the Ginyu Force and go retrieve her immediately." 

"Yes Master Freeza, as you wish." Ginyu took the receiver and walked out to gather Burter, Recoome, Jeice and Guldo. Ah Guldo. He smirked to himself when he remembered how he had punished him two days ago. Sitting in the info center, where every alien on the planet could see him being embarrassed! That had been a great plan. And grinning to himself, Ginyu went to get his men. 

***

One day later Vegeta finally arrived at planet Allowis. He stormed out of his spaceship and sped off to Freeza. "FREEZA!" he roared, as he smashed the door in. "What have you done with my slave?" Freeza lifted an eyebrow. "Well, well, If it isn't Vegeta. I'm amazed at how little time it took for you to find me. But what was your question again, boy?" he smirked. I will die before I admit that I let a puny slave with almost no powerlevel escape. "You heard me!! What have you done with my slave!!! NO ONE is allowed to take what belongs to me!!" he shouted, and attacked Freeza head on. "Oh, yes, the slave." Freeza said, while transforming and in the meanwhile throwing fierce punches and kicks. "Well, I first wanted to take her for myself, but as soon as she was told that the radiocontact with your ship had been broken off, and that that usually means that the ship has been destroyed, she was in tears." Vegeta growled and hit Freeza hard in the stomach. "My complements, you've gotten better, too bad you have to die soon." Freeza mocked, and kicked Vegeta back against the wall, where he lied dazed for a second, and then jumped back in to fight on, but he was getting tired. "Now, where was I?" Freeza said, while blasting Vegeta upwards, then quickly appearing above him to smash him down into the ground. "Oh, right, the slave. Well, she just couldn't stop crying, and it annoyed the shit out of me," he continued, while elbowing Vegeta into the wall, where Vegeta laid unmoving, because he couldn't get up anymore. He just didn't have the strength. "… so I killed her." Freeza finished coolly, while preparing the final blast to finish off Vegeta. 

"Y-YOU WHAT!! YOU KILLED MY MATE??" Vegeta yelled. Standing up again, with sudden new strength. So that's why Vegeta was so keen about her. He was planning to marry her! "Yeah, who cares!" Freeza mocked. "HOW DARE YOU!" Vegeta shouted, his hair flashing gold for a second. Freeza saw it, and stepped back a little. "Now, Vegeta, don't take this too hard, she isn't that important is she?" he said, looking a little scared. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUGH MY MATE, LET ALONE KILL HER!!!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. "BULMAAAAAAAAAAAH" he shouted, as he finally transformed into what he had always wanted, always trained for to be. "Uhm Vegeta, can't we just talk this out?" Freeza said, now really scared. "You don't have to transform on me. I always fed you, clothed you, and trained you. You can't just kill me, I was always so good to you. I – AAAAAAAAAH" he also shouted, as Vegeta blasted him. "I should kill you slowly and painful," Vegeta growled to him, just before he killed Freeza. "But you're not even worth the trouble. Say Goodbye! FINAL FLASH." And Freeza was no more. 

When it was over Vegeta sank to the floor. He had finally attained his goal, he finally was a Super Saiyan, but for to high a price. His mate, his princess, his Bulma was dead. Killed by his tyrannical master. He should've been there. He should've protected her. Now he had nothing left to live for. 

He was just about to send a powered up, ki filled fist into his chest when Freeza communication unit bleeped. "Master Freeza, this is a message sent by the Ginyu Force. The slave called Bulma Briefs has arrived on a planet called Chikyuu, or Earth. The Ginyu Force will arrive there in half a day. Unless they get other orders, they are just going to do what they are told to. Kill all inhabitants and take the slave back to this base." With another bleep the message ended. Vegeta was smashed. "He lied. He lied to me. Bulma isn't dead. She has just escaped back to her planet. MY PRINCESS IS ALIVE! But she thinks I'm dead. I must go there. I must save her from the Ginyu Force!" and again Vegeta sped back to his space ship, leaving planet Allowis behind him, two hours after he had arrived there.

***

Bulma, Krillin and Gohan had finally arrived on earth. All the Z-senshi and there families were waiting for them in the desert. The happiness was enormous "My Baby!!" Chi Chi yelled, as she ran to her seventeen-year-old son to hug him tightly. "Oh honey, are you okay?" "Yeah, mom," Gohan said, his head muffled in Chi Chi's embrace, "I'm fine." Bulma was also hugged to death by her crying mother. "Oh, sweetheart, I thought I would never see you again, I'm so happy to have you back!" The air was filled with happiness and after everyone had hugged and kissed Gohan, Krillin and Bulma, they all went to Capsule Corp to have breakfast. 

After the enormous meal, Bulma took Goku apart in another room. "Goku, I need you to do me a favor." She whispered excitedly. "Sure Bulma, what do I have to do?" Goku answered, scratching his head. "I need you to find me the Dragonballs, as soon as possible. I need them. Please?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog look. "Of course Bulma, I would do anything for you. But you're forgetting that the Dragonballs aren't active anymore, since me and all the others were wished back remember? But what's the prob.? Maybe I can help?" Tears sprang to Bulma's eyes. "No, no, you can't. And I can't tell you. But please Goku, hold me, hug me. I really need some comfort right now!" she sniffed. "Of course. You know I love you! You're my best friend!" Goku said and hugged Bulma tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. They stood there like that for ten minutes, and Goku softly caressed Bulma's hair. "Are you sure you can't say what's wrong? Not even to your best friend?" He asked again. "N-no. I want to tell you, but I can't." Bulma whispered. "But, why are you coming to me with this? You have Krillin now don't you?" he said, trying to stop her crying, as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Y-yes, but I love… " And she cried again. Goku just hugged her again, but was astonished. She was in love with some one back there! It – It must've been Vegeta! Oh Kami! Krillin is not going to like this! "What happened, Bulma? Where's Vegeta now?" he softly asked. He felt Bulma tense in his arms. "How did you guess? Don't tell anyone!!" she panicked. "Don't worry honey, I won't tell. But where is he?" Bulma started sobbing again. "He – He's dead!!" she yelled, and held Goku so tight that he could hardly breathe anymore. "Oh Bulma. You poor girl…" Goku said, and held her for the next hour, waiting patiently till she felt better. 

***

Vegeta was panicking. "I will never make it in time when I'm going this slow! I have to… " And then he remembered a emergency disconnecter. "Yes! Yes, that's it. When I press that button, I can travel much faster in a pod!" He wasted no more time, stepped in the pod and launched himself. "With some luck I will arrive there in time." he said to himself and looked at the travel time. "SHIT! One hour late. I will arrive one hour too late!!! Well, all I can do is hope that she's okay when I arrive. Darned slow pods!!!" he cursed and fell in a restless sleep. 

***

Some time later Gohan stretched his senses. He jumped and looked at Yamcha, Krillin and Tien. "Guys, do you feel it too?" Gohan asked the others. "Yeah, five enormously high powerlevels are coming this way, who could they be?" Yamcha asked. Gohan and Krillin looked to each other and thought the same thing. "Shit! They came after us!" Krillin said. "Yeah, but how?" Gohan asked. "I don't know… Oh Kami! It must've been that weird white band around her leg! I couldn't get it off without hurting her, so forgot it, thinking that we could get it off later, back on CC." Krillin stammered. "And where's Goku? We need him for this battle! I'll go find him. I can sense his ki." Gohan flew off to the room Bulma and Goku came out. "Dad! Do you feel it?" he asked. "Yes, son I know. They are coming here for Bulma, I'm sure. We must stand together, or we won't even have a chance. Do you know who these aliens can be?" Goku said, directing the last part to Bulma. "Well, describe them."

"There are five enormously high powerlevels, and… that's all I can say for now." 

"I… I don't know… Oh! They must be the Ginyu Force. I don't know much about them, but there are five of them, and they're Freeza's personal army. They are incredibly strong…" Bulma answered, looking up at Goku with fear. "Thanks, we have to go now. You stay here." "No! I won't! They came here for me, so I want to see them. And besides, maybe I can help!" Bulma said. "I guess we can't stop you even if we want to, right?" Gohan asked, smiling at her. "You bet not!" Bulma answered, looking ready for battle. "Oh well, then come along, but stay out of trouble okay?" 

"Sure. You know me!" Bulma smiled. "Yeah, that's why I'm worried." Gohan answered. He then picked her up, forgetting all about his trauma the last time he carried her, and all the Z-senshi flew to the desert.

When they got there, the Ginyu Force had already arrived. They were standing in a circle, whispering, and when Goku understood that they hadn't been seen yet, he yelled to be noticed. "What are you doing here?" even though he knew perfectly well that they came to get Bulma back. The heads of the members of the Ginyu Force jumped up, and they immediately began one of their introduction dances. 

The first one to introduce himself was a small fat green alien with four eyes. He turned a pirouette and froze in end position. "Guldo!!" he yelled. "Hey Gohan! Ain't that the guy who was sitting in the info center? I didn't know he was that dangerous!" Krillin whispered to his friend. Then a huge man looking humanoid with red hair did a very elegant dance, which looked very stupid on him, and ended standing on one leg with his arms spread. "Recoome!!" he shouted. Thirdly a very tall blue fish-like man with blood red eyes did his personal dance and froze hissing: "Burter!!" The fourth who introduced himself was a red man, not so tall with long white hair, a handsome face and an Australian accent. "Jeice!!!" he screamed. "And last but not least," another voice spoke, which belonged to the tall purple alien with the horns, who did a flip and neatly landed on his feet. "Captaaaaain Ginyu!!!" they stood like that for a second and then all together shouted. "Together we are… THE GINYU FORCE!!" 

All the Z-senshi were stunned. "What kind of idiots are they?" Piccolo whispered to Gohan. Gohan happily turned around. "Mr. Piccolo!" he yelled happy like a child "I didn't know you would come!" Piccolo just smiled and nodded at the teen that looked up at him with admiration. He then turned his attention back to the Ginyu Force, as did everyone else. "They may be idiots, but they're unimaginably strong!" Krillin said, feeling the powerlevels. Gohan just looked at Jeice. So that's Ikala's brother! He looks like her. How can he be this evil! 

Before anyone realized it, the Ginyu Force attacked. 

***


	8. Chapter seven

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: If you don't already know I don't own them, go look at the Prologue.

****

Guldo attacked Krillin, and they began to exchange kicks and punches that couldn't be followed with the human eye, unless trained. Burter immediately went for Piccolo, who was happy to take the challenge. Captain Ginyu went for Goku, because they were both the strongest of their team. Recoome took on both Yamcha and Tien, who were just barely a match for him together. And as if destiny had told him to, Jeice furiously attacked Gohan, who barely dared to fight back, for he did not want to kill Ikala's brother, whom she loved so much. And last but not least there was still Bulma, who quickly hid under a rock. It looked like the Ginyu Force and the Z-senshi were about evenly matched, but after almost an hour, the members of the Ginyu Force were definitely winning. Guldo had Krillin in a hold with his mystic power, and was grinning while he thought of a way to kill him slowly and painfully. Burter and Piccolo were still fighting like mad, but Piccolo's ki was rapidly discreasing because of exhaustion. Recoome was still fighting Yamcha and Tien, and had hardly broken a sweat, while they were hurt very much. "Ouch, I could use a senzu by now, where is that darned Yajirobi?" Yamcha said as he coughed up blood. Tien didn't answer, for he too was doing his best to keep on fighting. Captain Ginyu had Goku in a headlock, and was hitting him in the guts. "Well, well, it seems like you're not so tough as you look, are you?" Ginyu said mockingly. I can't let this happen, I can't let them destroy earth. Must. Fight. On. Goku thought, while hopelessly trying to break free from the headlock. Jeice and Gohan were also still fighting, but it really was a strange fight. Jeice kept attacking, blasting and hitting Gohan, while Gohan only blocked, and didn't fight back. So after about an hour of blocking, Gohan was getting very tired and when Jeice shot a hurricane blast at him, he was knocked to the ground, and stayed there, unable to move. 

***

On Mayoshi-sei, in the middle of the math class, Ikala jumped up. "Gohan is in trouble!! Tell mom and dad I'll be back soon!!" she shouted to her teacher. She then brought two fingers to her forehead and dematerialized using instant transmission. 

***

Back in earth's desert, many things happened at the same time. To begin, Vegeta's pod landed. He immediately jumped out, looking around to see how things were. Bulma, looking over the edge, couldn't believe her eyes. She jumped out from behind her rock, yelled "VEGETAAAA!" at the top of her lungs and ran towards him. Vegeta's face instantly brightened, and he opened his arms to welcome Bulma with an embrace. But just before Bulma reached Vegeta, Jeices arm shot out, and snatched Bulma towards him. Bulma screamed as she felt Jeice pull her away from her love. Now Jeice held the cards, literally. Vegeta stood there powerless, because he knew Jeice would kill Bulma instantly if he made a move. All other fights stopped at once, and both all the members of the Ginyu Force as the Z-senshi looked at the occurrence. "Why Vegeta! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! How funny." Jeice said, enjoying all the attention he got. "If you have one moment, I will deal with you in a second. First things first." And he aimed for Gohan, who was still lying on the ground, while holding Bulma in his other hand. 

He formed an energy ball in his hand and pointed to Gohan. "Say goodbye you…" he was cut off when a girl appeared before Gohan, holding her arms spread, protecting him. "STOP THAT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM, YOU EVIL ALIEN!!!" she screamed. "And who do you think you…" Jeices mouth fell open. He dropped Bulma in surprise, who quickly crawled into the protecting arms of Vegeta. "Ikala? Is that really you?" he asked, not believing what, or rather who he saw. "J-Jeice?" Ikala stammered, just as astonished as him. "IKALA!" Jeice screamed, running towards her. "JEICE!!" Ikala yelled, running to Jeice. They hugged each other in a warm embrace. "Well, this is all very touching," Vegeta said, while putting Bulma behind him, so she wouldn't get hurt. "but I have a couple of little surprises for you. Firstly, It might be important for you to know, Ginyu, that Freeza is dead." Now it was Ginyu's turn to be astonished. "Fa-fa-freeza is dead? By who?" Vegeta smirked. "By me. That brings me to the second surprise. You're about to find out what it's like to fight a Royal Super Saiyan." "SUPER SAIYAN???" Everyone asked in unison. "Yes, I finally am a Super Saiyan." Vegeta repeated. He stood tall in silence with his proudest smirk written over his features. 

Bulma pulled on his arm.Please, Vegeta, don't kill my friends again! Just kill the Ginyu's. Please. she begged mentally. Well, okay, for now, my love. But I'm not sure what I do after I kill the Ginyu Force. he responded. Oh, and Vegeta, don't kill Jeice either, he's Gohan's new brother in law. Okay, okay, anything more? he mocked, getting a little angry and impatient of waiting, and taking orders like a waiter. No, nothing more, I'm sorry if I upset you. Vegeta softened again. It's okay, I'm just glad I was here in time, princess.

"Well Vegeta, do we get to see your Super Saiyan act?" Ginyu sneered, not believing a word of Vegeta's story. "Oh, you will, even closer than you ever wished to." Vegeta said evilly. He lifted Bulma and handed her to Goku. "Here Kakarrot. I want you to keep her safe as long as I'm busy. And this is an order from your prince!" Goku nodded and took Bulma, set her next to him holding her hand, (which made the overprotective Vegeta raise and eyebrow) and activated a ki-shield around them. Vegeta then turned back to the grinning Ginyu. "Where's that green slime ball, I would like to have him for a target, when I show you my skills." Guldo grinned and walked to Vegeta. "Oh Vegeta, you never quite understood, that we are the Ginyu Force, the most powerful warriors in the universe. And you are just a simple prince, of a non-existing planet, with only one subject." This enraged Vegeta. He powered up to Super Saiyan, and blasted Guldo even before he had a chance to use his time-freeze skills. Ginyu was shocked, but quickly regained his posture. "Well, Vegeta, that is quite an improvement, and the thing that you did with your hair is funny too. But you are forgetting that killing Guldo isn't such a stunt. You are going to have to do far better to beat me." 

Vegeta smirked. "Do you really think so, Ginyu?" he asked, as he blasted Recoome, who was trying to attack Gohan unseen. "Even when this, isn't causing me any trouble?" he went on as he also blasted Burter, who was trying to crawl away unnoticed. Ginyu's eyes widened. All of his men killed like they were nothing, by a Saiyan, who a week ago wasn't even near Guldo's league. He knew Guldo's powerlevel had been 40.000, that his own was at 120.000, and that in the last week, Vegeta's had been 25.000. He didn't even know Freeza's powerlevel, but he knew that it was over 1.000.000, so if it was true, if Vegeta had really killed Freeza, he could also kill him, in a flick of his finger. 

"Jeice! Come over here and help me fight him!" he ordered. Ikala grabbed Jeice's arm. "No Jeice! Don't do it! Vegeta is too strong! Please don't!" she pleaded. "No way Captain! Fight this one out on your own!" Jeice shouted back, putting an arm around his sisters' shoulders, who smiled up at him. Vegeta sneered at Jeice. "You coward!! Never back out of a fight!" But he remembered that Bulma had asked him not to kill Jeice, so he did nothing. He just turned his attention back to Captain Ginyu. "Well, my purple friend, it seems like your last man has quitted obeying your orders. Tell me, what are you going to do now?" Vegeta went on. 

Ginyu didn't answer, but all of the sudden attacked Vegeta furiously. Vegeta transformed into SSJ mode, and let Ginyu play for a little. He simply blocked all the attacks and blasts. But unlike Gohan, when he was applying this method, Vegeta wasn't getting tired at all. About ten minutes of continuously throwing punches, kicks and energy blasts, Ginyu remembered his one ability that always helped him out of battles against opponents who were too strong. 

He flashed a triumphant smirk at Vegeta, and yelled: "CHANGE NOW!!!" Everything now went in slow motion. "Shit!! I forgot he was a body snatcher!" Vegeta shouted, as he found himself unable to move. Bulma saw this, knew what was happening, jumped out of Goku's ki-shield, and in front of the beam that was directed towards Vegeta. A bright flash was seen, and after that there was only silence.

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" a low voice asked. Everyone looked in that direction, and what they had feared had become truth. Bulma had been moved into Ginyu's body, and Ginyu must've been moved into… Bulma's body. Everyone now looked to the spot where Bulma had been standing. There now stood a cursing Ginyu, trapped in Bulma's body. "Shit! Darned! What have I done! What kind of useless piece of junk is this body?" he yelled, stamping on the ground in frustration. "Oh great, this is just great!" Bulma shouted, looking down at herself. She then walked up to Vegeta. "Well mister! I hope you appreciate what I've done for you! Now I'm trapped in this stupid, ugly body. Wait a sec… Does this mean I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life? AAAAAAHHH! VEGETA!!" she screamed, and ran up to him. She jumped into his arms seeking for protection. Vegeta was astonished. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he saw how, in his eyes, Ginyu came running up to him crying. The feeling of having one of his death enemies in his arms, crying, because he… she really was his mate, was kinda hard to take for the prince.

"Oookaaay…" Goku said. "Now Ginyu is harmless, so that's a good thing, but… eh… what do we do about Bulma?" They all looked from Ginyu, to the shocked Vegeta with his now purple and horned mate in his arms, and back. "Maybe we should just talk Ginyu out of it." Tien thought aloud. "Seeing that he finds Bulma's body a piece of junk, maybe he'd rather have his old body back." Bulma jumped up at this and ran towards Ginyu. "Why you!! How dare you call my body useless! Look at what I'm in! That ugly, smelly body of yours ain't too good either! And about that uselessness, Vegeta could tell you stories…" Everyone looked at Vegeta who was trying not to blush. He lifted his head, and when he saw that everyone was looking, he crossed his arms and shot his best 'I'm-gonna-kill-you'-glances to all the curious fighters, who quickly turned away at that. Krillin stood there grinning, when all of the sudden he realized what Bulma had said. "You slept with him?" he shouted at Bulma, acting angry, and then falling into sadness. "Why, honey, why did you chose this ugly monkey over me?" Vegeta prepared a Big Bang Attack, but stopped when Bulma cast him a look. "I'm really sorry Krillin, but I love him. I love you too, but just as a friend. And I love Vegeta more than life itself. And besides, he's hot!!" she finished happily. Vegeta tumbled back. To hear such a thing from Ginyu's mouth! He had to change her back soon or he would go mad for sure! He walked past the crying Krillin, over to Ginyu, who was now in Bulma's body. "Listen Ginyu, I'll make ya a deal. You change back into your old body, and we will let you go unharmed. And if you're wise, you'll never come back to this planet again." 

Ginyu thought for a while, and found Vegeta's offer for the best. I don't have any use of this body. It is powerless. Even if I don't come back here ever again, I can still take over Freeza's position of ruler over the universe!! "Okay, monkey… er… Vegeta, I agree." Vegeta took Bulma and placed her in front of Ginyu. "Do it!" he grunted. Ginyu nodded. "CHANGE NOW!!!" he shouted, and when the bright flash was gone, they were both changed back. 

"VEGETA!!" Bulma yelled, and ran into his arms. Vegeta was surprised again. For he was just getting used to the idea that this was Ginyu. Everyone save Ginyu, who was busy doing the 'dance of joy', laughed at his expression. "Oh Vegeta!" Bulma happily said, and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked towards the crying Krillin, who was being comforted by Yamcha. She bowed over him and whispered. "I'm really, really sorry Krillin!" and kissed him full on the mouth. In a split second an enraged Saiyan Prince forcefully pulled her away from him. "Woman!! What did you think you were doing!!" Vegeta shouted, shaking her violently. "Jeez, loosen up Vegeta, it was just one last kiss! If you are that jealous, you can have one too." And Bulma muffled his cursing with a soultearing kiss. When she broke off Vegeta was silent. Ginyu in the meanwhile sneaked towards Vegeta's space pod. Piccolo saw it, but said nothing. He waited till it was too late to stop him, before saying, "Hey you guys, you might want to look behind you!" Everyone turned around, just in time to see Vegeta's space pod shooting out the atmosphere. "Oh. Well, that takes care of him." Yamcha said, staring at the disappearing form of the pod.

"And now," Jeice said to Gohan, "You're gonna marry my sis? A Saiyan is gonna marry my little sister?" Gohan put his arms around Ikala. He looked deep into her blue eyes, and responded "You bet I'm gonna marry her!" Jeice smiled, as he saw the happy expression on Ikala's face. He then turned around to face an angry Super Saiyan Vegeta. "What's wrong with being a Saiyan? Even a third class Saiyan soldier would be stronger than a stupid orange guy like you!" Jeice smiled nervously "Hey mate, no offence. Being a Saiyan is cool! I wish I was one myself!" this satisfied Vegeta for the moment. 

Then he realized something different "Hey! I thought I killed you all!! I may have missed the Namek, but I'm sure I killed Kakarrot, his brat and baldy too. Bulma smacked him on the head. "Don't talk about my friends like that!" she scolded. "And as for them being alive again… I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell…" she looked at Goku questioning, and Goku, being the pure-hearted, trusting soul he always is, thought it was safe to tell them. "Well, there are such things as Dragonballs. Our god, named Kami, has made them long ago. When you collect all seven, you are allowed to make any wish, except wishing people dead. So after you, Vegeta, killed us, we were all wished back with the Dragonballs." Vegeta nodded. "I had heard about them, but I thought they were a legend. So your god must be a Namek. For only Namekians can create Dragonballs." "Yeah, he is. He and Piccolo are one soul in two bodies." 

After this conversation it was silent for a while. 

Then Gohan spoke again. "So, are all you guys coming to Mayoshi-sei for the wedding? You are all invited." He said smiling happily at Ikala, who nodded to confirm the invitation. "Yeah! Sure!" Everyone answered. "Great we will leave the day after tomorrow." All the Z-senshi walked off, including Ikala, Jeice, and Vegeta, who was carrying Bulma. The only ones who stayed behind in the desert were Gohan and Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo, will you come too? Please?" Gohan begged, feeling like a small boy again, standing before his tall, proud mentor. Piccolo was in thoughts, but eventually cast Gohan a smile. "Sure kid. See ya then." And he flew off. Gohan waved at him happily. "Thank you Piccolo-san!! Bye!!" and flew off in the other direction to catch up with Ikala. 

***

When they arrived at CC, they saw a spaceship landing. It was Vegeta's ship, that came here, just as it had been programmed. Vegeta smirked and picked Bulma up in his arms again. Without consulting anyone, and without paying attention to Bulma's screaming he carried her into his spaceship, just as he had done the first time he took her with him. Only this time, instead of smacking her to the ground like the first time, he gently set her on a chair, and tied her up there. All the Z-senshi were unable to move with surprise. Bulma screamed loudly in shock. Vegeta typed some coordinates, the doors of the spaceship closed and the ship took off.

"Di-di-did you guys see the same thing as I just saw?" Yamcha stammered. Everyone nodded silently. "Okay, who's gonna tell her parents?" Suddenly everyone found something else to do. "Uhm, sorry I gotta introduce my fiancée and brother-in-law to be to my mom. Coming dad?" Gohan said, and the four of them quickly flew off, Jeice carrying Ikala. Tien said that he had to help Krillin get over this terrible loss, and that they would go pick up girls. And so Yamcha stayed alone, at the front door of CC. He sighed. "Well, I could've predicted this. Now it's up to me." And he softly rang the doorbell.

***

"Vegeta! Where are you taking me this time?!? I wanted to go to Gohan's wedding!!" Bulma shouted, not knowing whether to be surprised or mad. "Calm down woman. We are going to go to Mayoshi-sei, were just going to take the long way there. I wanted you all for myself… " Vegeta said to her in a calm voice. As always, thinking that she was even more beautiful when she was mad. "And why, may I ask did you have to tie me up like this?" Bulma yelled, still a little mad. "Because it turns me on. You don't like it?" he smirked, as he untied her again. "Well, I suppose it is kinda sexy…" Bulma smiled, and put her arms around his neck. But Vegeta didn't give in this easily "We really shouldn't do that right now. You shouldn't exhaust yourself so much. That is bad for the baby." Vegeta said, hoping to upset her even more by threatening not to sleep with her. "But Vegeta!!!" Bulma whined. Vegeta smirked again. "Gotcha!" he whispered, and carried her to the bed. 

***

Five days later the Z-gang arrived at Mayoshi-sei. They were really surprised to see that Bulma and Vegeta were already there. "Oh, my dear!" Bulma's mother shouted as she ran up to Bulma to embrace her. "You look wonderful Bulma. But, Yamcha told us that that scary man had kidnapped you again! And yet, you are here now!" she shook her head in discomprehension. "Yeah mom, I can explain, but…" She was interrupted by Mr. Briefs, who pulled the both of them to the palace. "Come on! Hurry up you two! We are late!" they all hurried to the throne room. 

When they were there, Bulma looked around where Vegeta was, but couldn't find him. But she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and happily looked behind her to see Vegeta standing there, looking down at her with a real smile. She smiled back at him, stood up and allowed Vegeta to lead her away, to a chair on the other side of the room, where he sat on a chair and pulled her onto his lap. "After the ceremony, I have a little surprise for you." He purred in her ear. "What is it?" Bulma asked curiously. "You just wait and see…" Vegeta answered mystically. 

Bulma's parents looked to them from the other side of the room. "Do you think he has brainwashed her and that she has lost her own will?" Bulma's mom whispered to her husband. "I think that…" he began to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of horns. 

All the guests turned their heads to the front of the throne room, as the King and Queen of Mayoshi-sei entered, followed by their son Jeice. And then the doors in the back opened, and in walked Gohan, arm in arm with Ikala, who was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress you have ever seen. It was completely silver colored, for that was the color of the princesses of Mayoshi-sei. The top was low cut, in a V-shape, and was hugged her figure nicely. It was tight down to her middle, and from there the dress flowed widely downwards. The entire dress was covered in pearls and fake white flowers that were sewed on it. She wore a white veil that was attached to her crown, which she also wore. It was a small silver crown. They slowly walked up to the altar, where a priest stood waiting for them. The ceremony was beautiful, and not too long, for the Mayoshi-jin weren't that religious. "Will you, Son Gohan, heir of Kakarrot or Son Goku, take Ikala, Princess of Mayoshi-sei as your mate and promise to love her throughout eternity?" The priest asked finally. "Yes, I will." Gohan said, smiling lovingly at Ikala. "Will you, Ikala, Princess of Mayoshi-sei take Son Gohan, heir of Kakarrot, as your mate, and promise to love him throughout eternity?" the priest asked again, but now to Ikala. "Yes, I will." Ikala also said. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to Gohan, after he had put on her ring. Gohan complied immediately, lifted Ikala's veil and kissed her sweetly. Everyone clapped, as Gohan and Ikala grabbed each other's hands and waved. 

Then, all of the sudden Vegeta jumped up, and walked towards the altar, taking Bulma with him. "I know nothing of these things, but I do want everyone to know that I, Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, have taken Bulma as my mate." Vegeta said proudly. He then placed Bulma before him, pushed her head aside and sank his canines into her neck. The place where the scar was forming, was ripped open again, and everyone in the hall was silent, as Bulma moaned, while Vegeta drank her blood. After three minutes, when he felt Bulma was getting weak of the loss of blood, he let her go. All the guests were still silent. Vegeta still stood behind Bulma, supporting her with his hands. Bulma was a little dazed, but regained posture and clearly said: "I accept." That did it. Though it was a very weird habit to everyone in the throne room, to suck blood out of your mate like a vampire, they were still toutched by the bonding. When the applause was over, Bulma smiled at Vegeta, and fainted because of the loss of blood. Vegeta caught her and carried her out of the room, entering the first guest bedroom he could find and gently laid Bulma on the bed. Bulma weakly opened her eyes, and grabbed Vegeta's hand. Vegeta held her in his arms. "It's okay, Princess, everything is alright." He whispered to her, and Bulma fell into a well-deserved peaceful sleep. 

Bulma's mom was now really scared. "See! I told you so! He is evil, he holds her in his power. And now he is a vampire too! He must be hypnotizing her by drinking her blood or something!" she said to her husband. "But honey, how do you explain the happy look on her face? I know my daughter, and she was never happier." Dr. Briefs said. "Oh.. You're right! Maybe she… loves him?" Bulma's mom doubted. Dr. Briefs nodded. "You shouldn't worry so much sweetheart. She's fine, I promise." He said, and hugged her.

In the meanwhile, everyone in the throne room listened to the speech of the king. He told about how happy he and his wife had been, when they had been blessed with the birth of Jeice, and three years later with Ikala. He talked about the sadness he and his wife had known, when Jeice was taken from them, and trained by Freeza. And he told about the love and happiness they felt now, having Jeice back, and seeing their only daughter happily married. Everyone applauded after this story, and went to the dining room for dinner. 

An hour later, Bulma and Vegeta emerged from the guestroom. Bulma's mother immediately questioned her. "Honey, are you okay? Isn't he hurting you?" she asked, checking her daughters pulse, while nervously glaring to Vegeta, who stood in a corner, trying to scare Goku off by casting him evil glances. "No mom, I'm fine! What's wrong?" she asked, smiling. "Your mother thought that that man was holding you in his power, and that he was a vampire!" her father laughed. This made Bulma have a great idea. 

She looked over her shoulder at Vegeta, who had been following the entire conversation with his keen Saiyan senses, and smirked almost as evilly as he could. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? she asked. Vegeta smirked back. Go ahead, Princess. Bulma turned back to her parents, and smiled at them. But she kept a sort of distance glance in her eyes. Vegeta walked towards them, and stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. (For he was just a little bit taller than she was). "Woman, Kakarrot dropped some salad dressing on my boot. Clean it up." He ordered, sounding completely superior. Bulma tried hard not to laugh at the horror on her mother's face, as she kneeled down, and wiped the salad dressing that Vegeta had spilled there himself off his boot with her best handkerchief. "Very good." Vegeta calmly said, as he offered Bulma his hand, where some dressing was spilled on too. Bulma licked the dressing of his hand. "Now turn around, and stand in front of me." Vegeta said. Bulma did. Vegeta bent over her neck and bit down on her, acting like he was drawing more blood, while he actually was not. "Now go get me a drink." He snorted after he was finished. "Yes master." Bulma said and walked off to get a glass of wine. Vegeta just stood there smugly, as Bulma's parents looked at him in horror. That felt good. He was just about to explain to them that Vampires are always thirsty for more, when Bulma came back with the wine. She gave it to him and deliberately spilled some on Vegeta's chest. "Oh, I'm eternally sorry master, let me fix that." She said in a monotone voice, bending over to lick that off too. But then she couldn't hold herself anymore. 

She burst out laughing against Vegeta's chest. Vegeta laughed too, especially when he saw the shocked faces of Bulma's parents. "Oh mom, dad! You should've seen your faces." Bulma laughed. "Your looks were priceless!" Bulma's parents were still in shock. "But… but… but…. then he isn't holding you in his power?" Bulma's mom asked, still looking at Vegeta in horror. "Of course not!" Bulma responded. "We're bonded! I'm already pregnant for six weeks now!" She continued happily. This was too much for Bulma's mother. She fainted. "Oops!" Bulma said, as she stopped laughing and looked at her dad. "Daddy, do you think I went too far?" she asked, looking at her mother who was lying unconsciously on the floor. "It's okay honey, you didn't know she would faint. Congratulations with the baby! But it you'll excuse me, I need to find someone to carry your mother to a bedroom." Her father answered. Bulma felt guilty, so she pushed Vegeta forwards. "Vegeta will help you dad." She said, as she smiled at him. Vegeta bent down and picked Mrs. Briefs up. Dr. Briefs walked out of the room, and showed Vegeta to his and his wife's bedroom. Vegeta carefully laid his new mother in law down on the bed and disappeared without a word. Dr. Briefs just sighed, Who would've guessed! Six weeks! And sat down on a chair next to the bed. 

***

All the earthlings, Piccolo and Vegeta stayed all the five days the party lasted. Then it was time for them to go. Seeing as for Piccolo and Vegeta, they could hardly wait to get off. But for Chi Chi it was a whole lot harder. They had deliberated, and decided that Ikala and Gohan would stay on Mayoshi-sei. Because Ikala was the princess, and because Jeice had finally come home, and Ikala wouldn't want to miss him again. But now, at the moment of leaving, Chi Chi found it really hard to bear. She cried, as she hugged Gohan for about the tenth time. "Oh my baby, I'm gonna miss you so much!" she sobbed, as she kissed Gohan again. "We promise to come visit a lot, okay?" Gohan said, trying to comfort his mother. Goku saw how desperate Gohan became, because he didn't know how to handle his crying mother. So he walked over to Chi Chi, and embraced her warmly. "It's okay honey, we will still see him a lot, and besides we have the new baby now!" Everyone looked up in shock. "BABY??" they yelled in unison. Goku blushed. "He he, did I say baby? I meant Chi Chi's little baby, Gohan!" he tried. But no one would believe him. Bulma's mom ran to Chi Chi. "Oh, Chi Chi, that's so great!! I bet it will be a girl!" she shouted happily. After everyone had swallowed this news, they turned back at the matter at hand. Everyone cried and hugged and kissed, Gohan, Ikala and Bulma. 

Well, almost everyone. Vegeta stood apart from the others, arms crossed, waiting till the madness was over. 

Piccolo stood in the other corner. Also with his arms crossed, but with a tender smile on his lips as he watched Gohan. His trainee had grown so much over the years! But how old he ever got, he was still a kid to Piccolo. Gohan spotted him and ran over to him. "Bye Mr. Piccolo. Will I see you again soon?" he asked. "I'll make sure to be there when you come to earth, kay?" Piccolo answered, tenderly smiling down on the exited young man. "Yeah! That would be great!" Gohan said happily, as he looked up to his mentor. "Good luck, kid." Piccolo said one more time, and walked into the spaceship, ready to leave. 

Everyone went into the ship. Dr. Briefs kissed his daughter, and waved at Vegeta, who just nodded. Mrs. Briefs also hugged and kissed her daughter, and suspiciously eyed Vegeta, before she went into the ship. Vegeta smirked, stood behind Bulma and kissed her earlobe. Bulma shuddered, and Vegeta saw Mrs. Briefs staring in horror at him, just before the doors closed. Vegeta smirked again. He still hadn't lost his touch. 

Bulma noticed what was going on, and smacked Vegeta on the head. "Vegeta!!" she shouted. "Don't scare my mom like that!" Vegeta looked very smug. "Tell me, did you really think that smack hurt?" he mocked. "Oh, you moron! You're terrible!!" Bulma threw her hands up in the air in defeat. The spaceship left and Bulma, Gohan, Ikala and all the people off Mayoshi-sei waved. 

"Well, " Bulma said, turning to Gohan when the ship had left the planet. "I guess it's time for us to go too." Gohan nodded. "Yes, Bulma. I guess so. What are you two going to do?" he asked. "Oh, there are some places Vegeta wanted to take me. Probably show me off to his old companions, tell everyone he's Super Saiyan, and stuff like that. After that, we'll go to earth and I'll take over Capsule Corp., and do some more experiments. The people here have given me great ideas about technology!" 

"Yeah, they are great technicians. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then." 

"Yeah guess so." They stood still for a moment, and then dropped into a warm embrace. After they broke loose again, Gohan said. "Oh, Bulma, I wanted to thank you for saving me from Krillin that time with Zarbon, ya know what I mean?" Bulma giggled. "What time with pretty boy?" Vegeta asked sharply. "I promise I'll tell you after we leave the planet, when we are so far away that you can't blow up Gohan anymore. Let's just say that he saved me from Zarbon." Bulma said, kissing Vegeta on the tip of his nose, what was quite hard, seeing that he was a bit taller, and that he held his nose proudly in the air. But she managed, and Vegeta softened. 

He grabbed her hand, and without saying goodbye to anyone, walked into the spaceship. Bulma stood for the window, waving like mad and yelling thanks and good-byes. Everyone left on the planet waved back. Vegeta stood behind her. The last image Gohan and Ikala saw and remembered of Bulma and Vegeta's departure, was the image of a smiling, waving Bulma, with a proud, untouchable Saiyan Prince standing behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"They really are the perfect couple." Ikala sighed, as she stared up in space. "Yeah, almost as perfect as we are together." Gohan said, while embracing her from behind. "Oh Gohan." Ikala giggled. "What?!?" Gohan asked. "Nuthin'" Ikala said. "No, I'm serious, What is it?!" Gohan said, a little louder. "Nothing! I swear!" Ikala giggled again, as she ran off, back to the palace, with Gohan close behind her.

***

When the planet was out of sight, Bulma turned around, to face Vegeta. "So, my prince, what's the plan?" she asked. "Let's go to the base I first took you to. I want to see their faces when they find out I killed Freeza." Vegeta answered, as he carried Bulma to the bedroom, for it was already late at night. "That okay with you princess?" he asked his mate, looking tenderly down at her. "Fine with me, my prince." She replied. And when they had undressed, she cuddled up to Vegeta, rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep. Vegeta looked at his princess lovingly. He pressed tender kissed on both her eyes. "I love you, princess," he smiled, and went to sleep. 

***


	9. Epilogue

WHERE ARE YOU ****

WHERE ARE YOU???

Epilogue

Disclaimer: If you don't already know I don't own them, go look at the Prologue.

****

Nine years later, on the lawn of Capsule Corp. Two small boys were playing. "Aww, come on Trunks! Give that ball back!" the eight-year-old Goten whined. "No, I will not. For my father is the prince, no _king _of all Saiyans, and yours is only a third class baka." Trunks stated proudly. "You just wait until my brother comes back! He will show you!" Trunks seemed to consider this for a moment. "My father is far stronger than your brother, Goten, so I'm not afraid of your puny threat!" Trunks replied. "Aww, can I please have the ball now? Please?" Goten asked. "Well, okay, but just because you're my best friend!" Trunks said, and threw the ball back at Goten. 

"Hey, hotshots!" they suddenly heard behind them. "GOHAN!" they both yelled, and jumped into his arms. "Wow, wow! Watch it!" Gohan laughed. "And remember to be careful with Ikala too, because she is already five months pregnant with our second child!" Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "I'm gonna be an uncle again!" Goten shouted, "Me too!" Trunks shouted though he wasn't, and after they had carefully hugged Ikala, they ran towards the house together to tell Bulma that they were going to be uncles again. 

But even before they reached it, their eye fell on someone different. "Uncle Jeice!!!" they both shouted and jumped towards him. "Hey little bro's!" he smiled, as he hugged them both and carried them hanging around his neck. "Wanna do some sparring uncle Jeice?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Jeice said, and slipped into fighting stance. "And after we're done sparring, tell us about the Ginyu Force and about the universe and the ports and Freeza and purging and… "Goten couldn't think of much more at the moment. "Promised!" Jeice said, and smiled at Ikala, who stood watching from a distance. She was holding her and Gohan's first daughter, who was now three, by the hand. "Mommy, mommy, can I spar with uncle Jeice and Goten and Trunks too, please?" she asked, pulling her mothers hand. "Not now, sweetie, they are a little too rough for you. But maybe daddy will play with you in a minute!" she said, giving her daughter some candy to distract her from the sparring session. "Okay!" the little girl said, taking a lollypop, and staring at the battle. 

One floor higher, Bulma sat on her balcony, looking down at her son and all her friends. They were all so cute and loving. This really was the perfect life. Well, almost perfect. The adventure and surprises she had had before, were gone. And Vegeta had become a little distant. But she shouldn't complain, life is never perfect. She then looked towards the gravity room, where she thought Vegeta was training. She was a little surprised when she saw the proud Saiyan Prince, standing tall on the roof, apparently looking down at his son in the same way she just had. She found herself wondering what he would be thinking of. "Hmm, let's see if I can still invade his mind like I did nine years ago." She said to herself and focused. It worked almost immediately. I wonder when he will get to become a Super Saiyan. It would make any father proud. But then again, it took me 25 years to get that far. But look at me now. I'm king of Vegeta-sei, and am settled in a boring life when I'm only thirty-four! I still have about a hundred and sixty years left! Sometimes I wish we were still in the old days. I still remember the day I purged earth like yesterday. The day I took my Princess. And after that, the good old days on the base… Eh… Vegeta suddenly felt something. Woman? Are you in my mind? Bulma pulled back at once. But it was too late. Vegeta had already noticed. In less than a second he was behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist. "And, what do you say. Do you also long back for those days?" he asked, kissing her neck. "I still remember the fun we had, making Zarbon jealous, shocking everyone. And do you remember that time on Mayoshi-sei, when we made your mother believe I was a vampire." Bulma giggled as she remembered that. "But after that, on her departure, you shouldn't have scared her like that again! She still has a little trauma about that ya know!" she mocked. Bulma couldn't see it, but she was sure that Vegeta was smirking very smugly. "You can be really, really scary you know! Not only in mom's eyes!" she said, as she opened her mind and pulled back the memory of that first play in Vegeta's quarters. 

__

Flashback

Bulma came back in and poured wine into four glasses. She gracefully handed them to all the men, and walked back to sit in a corner of the room, but Vegeta called her back. "No, my sweet little girl, come here, sit on my lap." he said smirking. Bulma shivered. It just sounded so real! It wasn't that hard to act scared of Vegeta right now. So she put a really scared little girl's face on, and walked shyly towards Vegeta. When she came in arms reach, Vegeta pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her ear. She shivered again.

__

End Flashback

Flashback

"Ah," Vegeta said, "You just don't know how to deal with women. You should make them feel comfortable, just like I do." He nibbled Bulma's ear, and stroke her tummy. Bulma just sat stiff, and didn't respond. "Well Vegeta," Zarbon commented, "she doesn't look all that relaxed right now. Just plain scared." They laughed again. "Oh, but that doesn't make her obedience any less, does it my dear?" Vegeta said in a really scary sweet tone of voice, while kissing Bulma's head. "No My Lord." Bulma said softly with a scared voice. Kami! In the way Vegeta is acting right now, I can hardly believe Freeza is that scary!

End Flashback

Bulma shuddered at these memories. "See, how much you scared me!" she said. "Ah, but that ain't all!" Vegeta said, as he called a memory back himself.

__

Flashback

Mrs. Briefs also hugged and kissed her daughter, and suspiciously eyed Vegeta, before she went into the ship. Vegeta smirked, stood behind Bulma and kissed her earlobe. Bulma shuddered, and Vegeta saw Mrs. Briefs staring in horror at him, just before the doors closed. Vegeta smirked again. He still hadn't lost his touch. 

End Flashback

"Yeah," Vegeta sighed. "Those were the days!" Bulma leaned back against him. "When I look at all these memories, I can't believe how I ever came to trust you! You're goddamned scary! Where'd you pick that up?" "It's a natural talent I guess." Vegeta smirked. "What do you say if we go back to those old days. Now, we're still young! You're only 28! Still a little girl!" Bulma sighed again. "You're forgetting one little thing. We have a nine year old son now." Vegeta grunted. "We can just leave him with Kakarrot and his mate for a year or so." Bulma smiled to herself. "Wow, I never thought you would allow your son to be 'polluted' by 'Kakarrot'!" 

"I'm not. When we get back, I'll give him a training worthy of a Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta stated proudly. "Well, what do ya say?" Bulma didn't doubt for long. Actually, she didn't doubt at all. "Of course my King! Let's make the universe dangerous." That's my princess. Vegeta thought to himself. He sat down on the bed, pulled Bulma down onto his lap, and handed her the phone. Bulma called Chi Chi. "Chi Chi, honey, could you do me a favor?" she asked. "Sure, what?" Chi Chi answered trough the phone. "Could you take care of Trunks for a year?" Bulma heard Vegeta snort at the sound of his sons' name. He had always wanted to call him Vegeta. Every prince of Vegeta-sei had been named Vegeta until now. But Bulma had insisted that the boy would be named Trunks, so Vegeta had been forced to give in. "Why?" Chi Chi asked curiously. "My prince is planning on kidnapping me and taking me into outer space again." Bulma said. "And you will be back in a year? Well, I don't think I can't protest against the force of your prince eh? Why did you fall for him anyways? I mean, look at my Goku, nice, calm and pure harted, and then at your husband, arrogant, evil and a ruthless killer. What did you see in him?" Chi Chi asked. "Well…. Did you ever have a look at his body? It's too hot for words!" Bulma replied, defending her husband. "True!" Chi Chi laughed. "Must be a Saiyan thing. But, about Trunks, don't you worry one bit, you just go on and be kidnapped by your man. See you in a year!" "Bye! Thank you!" Bulma said, and threw the phone back on the bed. She then walked back onto the balcony, with Vegeta close behind her, and bent over the fence. "Hey everyone! Go on to Chi Chi's house! She has a surprise for you guys!" Everyone left talking, and yelling to the kids. In five minutes, Bulma and Vegeta were the only persons left on Capsule Corp. "Well, there is a spaceship in the hangar, love." Bulma said to Vegeta. "Did you just say to Kakarrots mate that I was going to kidnap you again?" Vegeta asked, a devilish smile appearing on his face. Bulma gulped. 

"Y-yes?" She answered nervously, not knowing what to expect. "Well then, let me do just that" Vegeta whispered, and without a warning, grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder just like the first time they met, and walked to the ship. "HEY! Stop that! I can walk for myself!" Bulma screamed, angrily pounding her fists on his back. Those good old days! She heard Vegeta think, as he smugly walked into the ship, typed some coordinates and threw her onto the bed. He crawled up on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. "Remember this?" he whispered seductively. "You bet I do!" she giggled, and gave into his fierce kisses. "One more thing. Which coordinates did you type?" Bulma asked, when she still could barely speak. "Can't you guess?" Vegeta whispered, in his sexy raspy voice. "34'72?" she asked. 

"First prize." Vegeta grinned, and kissed her. And again, and again, and again. 

**__**

Fin

So how did y'all like it? I hope you thought it was good! I'm already working on a sequel, it's gonna be called: Breaking Through. So look out for that one! Aishiteru!!


End file.
